Past Saving
by hazardous
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron get sent into the past to prevent anything from happening to Lily and James. Voldemort is trying to kill them before Harry can be born...but what happens when things get really complicated?
1. The Wait

> > > **Harry Potter and Secrets of the Unknown**
>>>
>>>> ****

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

> Harry Potter was not a happy camper, to say the least. While he was content with being left alone, he was still not content with not getting information. He wasn't content with it last summer and he was not happy with it this summer. The most asked frequently questions were along the lines of:  
  
This is stupid! Why aren't I getting anything? What's Voldemort doing?  
How come this summer seems worse than last years??!!  
What are Ron and Hermione doing?  
  
Harry glanced wistfully at some nearby bushes like he was hoping someone.... anyone...would pop up and give him something to take his mind off things, like a book or a puzzle or killings just to take his mind off the Department of Mysteries...  
  
'Stupid order, stupid phoenix! What is the point of this???' he swore savagely. He sat down on the sidewalk and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Harry was poked in the eye by something fluffy and small. It took a second to for him to realize what it was. "Pig!" Harry snatched the fluffy snitch like owl and eagerly opened the letter.  
  
_Harry,  
  
What's up mate? I had to literally beg to write this letter. Mum says that that as long as I don't say anything about you-know-what in here, it's fine.  
  
Lately Percy came. That GIT!!! He was all like, "I did what was right...I'm sure you guys understand..." Bunch of baloney to me. Didn't once say he was sorry Fred and George didn't seem to accept his 'apology' either. Yesterday, they made his head swell up like a big balloon. They seem to do really well in their joke shop.  
  
Have you heard from Hermione lately? I'm really worried about her. She hasn't written to ANY of the order (sorry) of her friends at the PLACE WHERE EVERYONE IS...blimey, I suck at these codes. Oh well, maybe you'll do better.  
  
Cheers,  
Ron  
_  
_P.S. There's something else I thought you should read. I found it quite funny...they've gone a bit off you, don't you think?  
_  
Harry took the other package from pig. Inside, was an attack of muggle London. 'Funny? What?? Death Eater attcks funny?' He looked at it confused.  
  
**YOU-KNOW-WHO AND THE SECOND WAR  
**  
Written by: Nathana Daniles  
  
**The second war finally begins! You-know-who is trying to gather followers. One auror says, "Many citizens need to be aware of the fact that you-know- who is going to get followers, whether by threats or by force. He doesn't play fair and he doesn't play nicely.  
**  
Harry snorted. "He doesn't play fair and doesn't play nicely...who do you think he is, Larry King?"  
  
**We are doing the best we can to protect local families against the forces of Lord—You-Know-Who. We ask citizens not to panic and to do all procedures enlisted by the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Cornelius Fudge claims, "I knew Lord...Thingy was back since early last year. I was doing preparations for the public so that when we did release this news, we would be fully prepared for any attacks and questions. I'm positive that if everyone follows the instructions given to you, you will be safe from You-know-who."  
**  
Harry hissed like an angry cat. Fudge didn't believe Voldemort was back until early this summer. 'What a bunch of crap he's feeding the public,' Harry thought angrily.  
  
**Meanwhile, the local citizens are finding it hard to follow the Ministry. Christina Locce says, "The Ministry wasn't doing their best last year while Harry Potter was. Harry Potter tried to convince the public that you-know- who was back but many of us didn't believe it. I feel that we can trust Harry Potter to do whatever it takes to help us defeat you-know-who. He is our knight in shining armor."  
  
Many local citizens show favorism to Harry Potter. He was ridiculed but never backed off from his story. He actually went to the Department of Ministry and fought off you-know-who and his Death Eaters. He showed amazing courage and outstanding conduct. This reporter thinks that this wizarding community needs more people like him.  
  
** "What is this rubbish??" Harry said furiously. The Prophet made him sound like a hero. "Defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters...what—what is this? Dumbledore did that! Along with many other people!" he snapped at the newspaper. Harry trudged up the road to Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
The Dursleys were actually being...tolerable this year. They weren't starving him or yelling at him whenever they felt like it. In fact, they were ignoring him like there was tomorrow. That was fine with Harry because he really needed time to think about events of his fifth year. Harry hated himself for being that gullible. Sirius, he—he died because of Harry. Sirius was defending him...  
  
When Harry got up to his bedroom, he got out a quill and a roll of parchment.  
  
_Ron,  
Thanks for the letter. It saved me from a dramatic suicide! The Dursleys are being the usual people they are and that's actually fine with me. They can ignore me all they want.  
  
Percy still seems like a pompous idiot so... I dunno...ignore him? How can he still be like that when he knows that Dumbledore—that I—was telling the truth and that the Ministry's a bunch of s?! How are your parents taking it? How is everyone else in the PLACE taking it?  
  
I haven't heard from Hermione either, but I'm sure she's fine. She's the smartest witch in our year! Even six Death Eaters couldn't take her on! Hermione's probably just...in hiding or something because Voldemort is after her.  
  
The stupid DAILY PROPHET!!! What is this rubbish! Even when they're not ruining someone's reputation, they are! But you're right, they have gone a bit off me. They make it sound like I'm a hero, which, I assure you, I'm not. I'm not even close to a 'knight in shining armor' or whatnot. I have half a mind to fly over there and curse them.  
  
Cheers,  
Harry  
  
_ Harry tied the letter onto Pig's leg and watched it take off. Then he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, in deep thought. 'Everything's going wrong...this isn't right! Last year, I wanted everyone to know Volemort was back...but not at the cost of people—of—of Sirius...'
> 
> _**Harry suddenly saw a scene before his eyes. There was total chaos and everyone was screaming. The houses were on fire and there were several bodies...He took a step back...no!**_

> _**Hermione, Ron, and the other members of the Order were all staring up at him with blank faces. Their eyes were sightly open and they had blood all over them.**_
> 
> _**They were...dead.**_
> 
> _** Then one by one they got up and started chanting, "Save us, save us, save us!" Suddenly there was a white light and Sirius appeared.**_
> 
> _**He held out his arms like he was about to embrace Harry. Harry ran to him calling, "Sirius, Sirius!!" When he hugged him, Sirius laughed a high laugh so unlike his own and pushed Harry away.**_
> 
> **_Voldemort was standing in front of him, laughing. He raised his wand, "_Avada kedavra_!"_ _There was a flash of green and—_**
> 
> Harry woke up. He sat up and looked around in the dark. The clock read three o'clock. He was drenched in sweat and his scar was searing. Harry crossed over to the window and opened it...gasping for air...Then he saw several figures crawl up the driveway of the Dursley's house. Harry blinked as they were thrown back with some invisible force.  
  
They cast several spells at the invisible barrier and their lights joined as one. Their was a blinding light and the figures lowered their wands. One by one, they crawled up the steps to the house and, with a jet of red light, unlocked the front door.  
  
Harry froze.  
  
He knew who they were...

> _**Death Eaters...**_

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_** That's my first chapter! None of these characters belongs to me. They belong to J.K Rowling and I hate that fact! This is going to be a pretty long story, I think...I'm not really sure... 

Review!

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**


	2. Confusions and Possibilities

Hee Hee! Anyone miss me? I'm back!!  
  
Disclaimer: The most famous J.K. Rowling is the owner of all the characters in this story. The owner of these characters is rich, which is another reason its not me...sigh  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvv  
  
Harry jumped for his wand and grasped it tightly. He pulled his door open and bounded downstairs. The Death Eaters seemed to be waiting for him.  
  
"Ah...Potter...did you come down here to play?"  
  
Harry growled. That voice—that voice was the one taunting him in his nightmares; the voice that echoed over and over again in his head. He could remember it clearly. "Ah...Potter, did you love him...poor baby..."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson last time, or need I remind you more?" Harry spat.  
  
"Manners Potter...is that any way you talk to a lady?" A voice Harry recognized as Nott asked him, maliciously.  
  
"Is that what you call a woman? You have poor taste," replied Harry coldly.  
  
Bellatrix growled. "Enough, do what our Lord has asked. _Stupefy_!"  
  
"_Protego_..._tarantellegra_!" Harry yelled. He dived behind the kitchen counter. Nott grinned and made an arc with his wand. It flashed green, and shot for Harry. Harry dived out of the way, but he wasn't as lucky this time.  
  
"Dammit!" Blood gushed out of Harry's shoulder. Lestrange took that chance to shoot ropes out of her wand and it wrapped itself around Harry.  
  
"STOP!! The Dark Lord needs him," she commanded. She took a small glass vial out of her robes and pushed it to Harry's shoulder, squeezing out some blood. She held the vial up to eye level.  
  
"Perfect..." she whispered. "Potter, your blood has many uses does it not?"  
  
'What is she talking about??' Harry thought furiously. 'Someone help!! Anyone!' He squirmed.  
  
"After all, it resurrected my master and now it shall lead to your most—unpleasant—demise," Lestrange laughed cruelly and turned to walk away. "Kill him." Three of the other Death Eaters laughed coldly and rolled up their sleeves...  
  
"STUPEFY!!"  
  
Harry saw streaks of red light shooting in every direction before he fell into extreme darkness.  
  
( This would be a good place to end the chapter but luckily, I'm not that cruel...or am I................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................NAHH!!   
  
"Harry! Harry! Ohmigosh, wake up Harry! Harry!" SLAP SLAP SLAP  
  
The first thing Harry felt was extreme pain. He was sore all over and someone kept slapping him. Harry let out a groan.  
  
"OHMIGOSH!! HE'S AWAKE HE'S AWAKE!!!" Hermione crushed him in a tight hug that made him even sorer.  
  
"Hermione, please get off..." Harry moaned. Hermione broke away and Harry could see that her eyes were red rimmed from crying. Beside her, Ron was smiling shakily, though still paler than a ghost.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron sighed.  
  
Harry blinked owlishly. "Hey yourself. What's wrong with Hermione?"  
  
Ron exchanged looks with Hermione and nodded. "Oh! Harry, it was so scary! They brought you in on a stretcher and—and I thought—"  
  
"We thought you were dead mate," Ron finished. "You were really pale and cold and you weren't breathing..." Hermione choked back a sob at this. "You just—looked—really...I dunno, lifeless. We—"  
  
"HARRY YOU STUPID PRAT!! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!" Hermione burst out. "YOU SCARED ME AND RON HALF TO DEATH! CAN'T YOU NOT GET IN TROUBLE??? LAST YEAR IT WAS DEMENTORS AND THE YEAR BEFORE THAT BLOWING UP YOUR AUNT AND THE YEAR BEFORE THAT DO—"  
  
"Hey it's not like I have a choice—"Harry started, but Hermione didn't seem to hear him. "—

"YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES NOW AND YOU'RE STILL ACTING LIKE A—"  
  
"—I can't help if I'm a target—"Harry said raising his voice a bit.  
  
"...MANY PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU!!!" Hermione screamed through her tears.  
  
"AND WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT MANY PEOPLE? IS THAT IT?" Harry roared angrily. Hermione sobbed. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE??"  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor and Harry was pleased to see her looking guilty.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure she's sorry. She was worried...we--we all were," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Harry said grudgingly. "I'm just—in a bad mood, that's all." He looked around. "So, where are we?"  
  
"We're at Saint Mungo's," Hermione answered, drying her tears.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we were so scared, you know. Usually only people with serious injuries come here and all. Moody says you've been hit, along with those Death Eater gits, by um..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"By four stunners. The Death Eaters weren't so lucky. They're still in critical condition but excuse me if I don't cry for them," Hermione said defiantly.  
  
Harry grinned. "So, who were the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Um..." Ron looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "There was Nott, Crabbe, and...what's his name? Oh yeah! Rosemary or something!"  
  
"Roseffery Ron! Honestly!" Hermione turned to Harry. "The aurors think that he's one of the new followers."  
  
Harry wasn't listening however. He was counting off the names. "That's it? Whose the fourth one?"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at him. "What fourth one?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
Harry looked at them in horror and jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his sudden movement.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? Get back in bed!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Move! I need to see Dumbledore!" Harry ran through the door and down the hallway with Ron and Hermione close on his tail.  
  
"Harry, any chance in you telling us what this is about?" Ron panted.  
  
Harry ignored the question and kept on running until he was at the first floor. He shoved his way up the line with Hermione apologizing to the people waiting in line.  
  
"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry glared at the witch. The unlucky witch was too shocked to answer. She had never had a guy be this rude before.  
  
"WHERE IS HE??" Harry roared.  
  
"He—he's at his o-office I think," the witch stammered. Harry cursed.  
  
"How can I get to him?"  
  
"Th-there's a floo network in the firepla—"Harry didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. He grabbed the floo powder and thrashed it in the fireplace.  
  
"HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS!" Harry felt the familiar sensation of traveling through floo and landed in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah...Harry...what are you doing here? The hospital food can't be that bad," stated a calm voice. Harry jerked around and saw Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus sitting together. They seemed to be in some sort of meeting.  
  
CRASH! Ron and Hermione came tumbling out off the fireplace; Hermione had a slightly more dignified entrance than Ron.  
  
"Harry what are you doi—"Hermione paused at the look of the adult's faces. "Um...good evening Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin."  
  
Snape looked livid, Remus surprised, and Dumbledore curious behind his twinkling blue eyes.  
  
Harry found his voice. "Sir, Lestrange wasn't captured. She—she has my blood!" Harry wanted it made clear that this was important.  
  
Dumbledore made a sudden movement and crossed to Harry in a midstep. He stared at Harry as if going into is soul. Harry involuntarily shivered. Dumbledore gestured to a chair and said, "Explain."  
  
Harry cleared his throat and began his story of receiving Ron's owl and going back to the bedroom. He went on about the attack and its events. "—so sir, you didn't capture all the Death Eaters; Lestrange got away with my blood." Harry's eyes suddenly grew dark and he banged his arm on the chair. "If only I got her first—"he growled.  
  
Dumbledore half glanced at him. "Harry, do not blame yourself. Even during being outnumbered, you still show great bravery and courage, many of which other wizards would not have done."  
  
"But she was obviously the leader! If I got her she—she!" Harry looked away, frustration evident in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, I don't want you to blame yourself," Remus interrupted. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Harry looked up at everyone in the room. They were all smiling encouraging smiles at him (well, everyone except for Snape) and they seemed to boost his mood up from down in the dumps to a little down in the dumps. He grinned back weakly. "Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
"Now, Harry, what concerns me is what Lord Voldemort is going to do with the blood. There are several possibilities. One:  
  
He's trying to get past the shield, which he undoubtedly is, and is making a potion with your blood.  
  
Two: He's trying to make himself stronger than he was last time, which, of course, he will be.  
  
But the most possible one is the third choice: He's trying to destroy you with your own blood but how...I do not know..." Dumbledore closed his eyes as if exhausted.  
  
Harry himself was also running ideas through his head, but to no avail. How was his blood going to kill him? Maybe! No...of course! No...But! No...What if?! No...Harry turned to look at his friends. Hermione appeared to be deep in thought, no doubt thinking about recent events. Ron was...Harry gave a turn...staring at Hermione. What was Ron--?  
  
"Severus, I must ask you to increase your efforts now," Dumbledore said, turning his head to Snape.  
  
Snape in his turn bowed his head. "Yes, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Naturally, it won't be easy without arousing suspicions but..."  
  
"I understand the risks Headmaster," said Snape, a little testily.  
  
"Good, you may go." And with that, Snape left the office. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three may go as well. I daresay Harry will need to rest a bit more. After all, being caught in the head, no less, with four stunners!"  
  
Harry suddenly felt all the pain come back to him. It was unbearable! He glanced at Dumbledore and nodded his consent.  
  
"Good...floo isn't as safe as portkey so—Portus!" He pointed at a thing that looked like a muggle earring. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grabbed on. "Three, two, one—"  
  
Harry found himself back in Saint Mungos.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Only my second chapter, but I can live with it. At first, I made this another story on accident but, now the mistake is fixed! Sorry to anyone I confused! My second chapter (as a story) was called HP atsotu...seriously. Sorry to anyone I confused!


	3. Family

It's really lucky it's summer so that I have time to make a few chapters a day!

Disclaimer: Any of the brilliant stuff you see here is J.K. Rowling's, not mine, any stupid stuff, on the other hand, is mine.

_**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

"Harry, come one, let's get you back to bed." Harry felt a sharp tugging on his arm. He was too tired to protest. The way back was like and eternity compared to when he was sprinting the halls to see the headmaster.

"So, what do you reckon?" Ron asked, excitedly once they were back in the hospital room.

Hermione bit her lip. "Honestly, I don't know. There are a lot of possibilities for your enemies blood, but the first one is unlikely as the rest of them."

"Okay, let's think..." Ron said mockingly, tapping his finger on his chin. "What does you-know-who want with Harry? _To kill him so he has no oppostition_!"

"But—that doesn't make any sense either!" Hermione protested.

"And why not?"

"Because, if they were going to kill me anyway, why bother trying killing me at the Dursley?" Harry said, catching on.

"I dunno...maybe they're just stupid! Especially Crabbe man! You should've seen his face when he woke up here..." Ron trailed off guffawing.

Hermione looked at Ron disapprovingly. "Really Ron, Death Eaters are very smart and the worst thing you can do is underestimate them. They all follow orders from Voldemort—do you need water Ron?—and he is definitely very, _very_ intelligent, maybe more so than Dumbledore."

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "More so than _Dumbledore_? He's outsmarted Voldemort since Voldemort was at Hogwarts!!" Harry said.

"And he can usually predict what you-know-who's going to do next! But that's not being smart, that's being stupid right?" Ron said, sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Maybe Voldemort isn't _smarter_ than Dumbledore, but he knows more about the Dark Arts—"

"That's because he's a freak!"

"And that could lead to the light's downfall!" Hermione shrilled.

"Who need Dark Arts when you got the best protection there is? The boy-who-lived!" Ron said, pointing a finger at Harry, which Harry promptly slapped away.

"But—"Hermione gnawed on her lip. "Harry can't protect all of us all day! We can't rely on him alone!!"

"But—"

There was silence when they realized that Hermione was telling the truth. Harry _couldn't_ protect all of them all the time.

Hemione waited for a few seconds and got an idea. "Unless we start up the D.A. again," she suggested hopefully.

Harry sighed and shook his head.0

"But come on! Harry, you were brilliant last year!!" she wheedled.

"But last year I did it because we had such a stupid prat of a teacher who liked carving _words_ into our _skin_!"

"But—"Hermione turned to Ron for help.

"Harry, mate, the only reason we got out of the Ministry alive was because of practices at the D.A. and Hermione's right, you can't protect us all the time!" Ron said.

"But we don't need it! We're going to have a better Defense Teacher that's not making us read Slinky Great Magic---whatever! Now that the Ministry know Voldemort's back, they're probably going to get us a better teacher, like an auror or something!"

"It's not the same Harry!" Hermione protested. "How many people have suvived Voldemort when they were one—"

"—eleven—"Ron cut in.

"—twelve, even though it was a diary—"

"—fourteen, when you actually dueled him—"

"—and last year, even though Dumbledore helped!" Hermione finished.

"Helped?! He did everything! I told you last year! I did those things with luck or something stupid! I didn't know what I was doing! And last year—last year, I had a 'saving people thing' that killed Si—that KILLED _HIM_!" Harry roared.

Hermione trembled but looked defiant. "It wasn't your fault so stop thinking it was!"

"Oh yeah? Were you the one who was lead on by Voldemort, no less? Were you the one who was tricked by a filthy house elf—"Here Hermione shot him a reproachful look. "Don't give me that Hermione! He was a filthy house elf who killed his own master!"

"Harry, I reckon what Hermione and Dumbledore said is right. It wasn't your fault!" Ron said. "It was the filthy little bugger—"Hermione glared. "What?? The truth hurts okay? More him than you though!"

"Harry, Ron, Kreacher didn't know what he was—"

"YES HE DID!!!" Ron and Harry roared at her. Hermione folded her arms and scowled, but said nothing more. Harry and Ron were both breathing loudly.

"Knock knock? Anyone there?" It was Mrs. Weasley.

The rest of the day was spent talking about lighter things: Quidditch, homework, chess, test results (though Harry and Ron quickly learned not to bring that subject up again when Hermione was around) and other stuff. During the afternoon, many different Order members visited him and reassured him. The last visitor was Remus.

"Hello Professor," Harry, Ron, and Hermione chorused.

"Hey." Remus looked exhausted and worn out.

"Are you okay Professor?" Hermione asked, eyeing him warily. "Is it that time of the month again?" Ron and Harry smirked.

"No Hermione, that's not until next Tuesday," Remus replied.

"So..." They asked.

Remus stared. "So...so what?"

"Voldemort! What's he doing with my blood? Why does he need it? Who—"Harry was on a rant. Remus held up a hand to silence him.

"Well..."

"Come on Professor! If it has something to do with me—!"

"Well...okay. Dumbledore has a slight idea of what Voldemort's going to do. All the Order members have been told this and Severus has come back with a report. He doesn't know much though. Only the ones like Bellatrix Lestrange get to know the really important things. Others, well, they just do the muggle hunting and stuff."

"What's Dumbledore's idea?" Hermione asked, mesmerized.

"Well, he thinks the blood is going to be used to—to—to kill Harry," Remus said softly. Harry felt an unpleasant lurch in his stomach. Hermione and Ron turned pale and looked at him as if he was already on a deathbed.

"How?" Harry asked steadily, though still a _tad_ white.

"That's what the Order's trying to figure out. They've all been pulled off their regular assignments to research this and come out with possibilities." Harry scowled. He **hated** having everyone worry about him.

"We'll help too!" Hermione said.

"We will? Oh yeah! We will! Anything for our best mate!" Ron said, a little too cheerfully.

"Okay, Harry is supposed to be out of here tomorrow afternoon. You guys can start then." And with that, Remus left.

"You guys don't have to do this you know."

Hermione and Ron shook their heads. "No, mate, we _do_ have to do this. Your our best friend and I'll kick myself the rest of my life if I don't help," Ron said defiantly.

"As will I and many other people in the Order. We all care about you Harry and you should just let us care."

"Yeah! I know for a fact that mum's gonna be going crazy just researching this subject. After all, remember what she said last year. Quote: 'He's as good as any of my sons.'"

Harry looked at both of their faces and sighed. "I just don't like putting anyone in danger because of me. Everyone I care about dies or has something horrible coming to them, and I just don't want it to happen to anyone else," he admitted.

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Group hug!" said Ron, gruffly hugging them both.

'It's great to have such cool friends' Harry thought. 'They're just as good as any family.'

88

AWWW KODAK MOMENT SNIFF


	4. Going Back

THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! You make me happy happy happy!! I'm baaack with another chapter.

Disclaimer: Most people don't bother to read these, so what's the point of putting this on?? Oh well...Any characters that are bloody brilliant are definitely NOT my characters because they belong to the most creative J.K. Rowling.

_**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

The rest of Harry's summer passed uneventfully, other than a surprise birthday party that scared the wits out of him and a visit from Cornelius Fudge himself, all was peaceful and quiet. Yet there were rarely times when he wasn't thinking about anything else other than Voldemort. The way he was on Harry's mind constantly, some might have thought they had a 'secret relationship' (**wink** **wink) **but since that'll never happen...

No doubt about it. It was just something Harry had a bad feeling about.

"Hello Harry? May I come in?" called a voice through the door. Harry quickly sat up from his bed in Grimmauld Place.

"Sure," he replied indifferently. Dumbledore came sweeping in and Harry felt his heart rise with hope on what's been happening.

"Ahhh...Harry, enjoying the scenery in your room I see," Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. Harry scowled. It was a plain known fact that Harry _hated_ this house. Actually, it wasn't the house itself, but it was what happened here that made him want to _Reducto_ it.

"Well, perhaps not," Dumbledore said. "I have some news for you Harry--" Harry perked his ears up and gazed expectantly at the Headmaster. "—but perhaps we should move to a more private place." He gestured at the door and Harry could see at least five pairs of extendable ears pull away.

"Yes sir."

Harry allowed himself to be lead away by Dumbledore to another room that Harry had never been in before.

"Where is—"Harry looked around.

"This is merely his brother's old bedroom. No doubt Sirius hated coming here and avoided it as much as possible. You see Harry, it's almost impossible to actually truly hate a sibling and even though Sirius said it with words, deep down, he still cared and it hurt him much to come in this room," Dumbledore answered Harry's unasked question.

Harry snorted but refrained himself from comment. "Well sir?"

Dumbledore settled himself on a mahogany chair and gestured for Harry to do the same. When Harry didn't move, he sighed. "Harry, I suggest you sit down. This might be a very long talk indeed."

Harry forced his legs to walk to the chair and sit down. His gaze, however, never left Dumbledore's.

"As you already know," Dumbledore began. "Professor Snape has been doing some spying for us and I am happy to tell you that he has succeeded this time. He managed, at great risk to his life, find out what Lord Voldemort is going to do with your blood."

Harry turned his gaze to the floor. He knew Dumbledore was trying to help Harry make peace with Snape. **Fat chance.**

"As you have meddled with time before, you know the consequences of changing the past. It does not matter whether you have good intentions or bad, changing the past can lead to no happy events in the future..."

Harry couldn't hold it back. "Yes sir," he said rather rashly. "But what does this have to do with my blood?"

"Patience Harry, is a very important virtue, but I do not wish to keep this information myself anyway. Severus has told us that Lord Voldemort wants to go back in time—"Harry made a disbelieving sound "—and change history so that you will never be born."

Harry remained speechless for a few moments. "He—he wants to kill my parents?" He croaked.

"Yes Harry. Lord Voldemort wants to kill your parents before they have you, so that there will not be his downfall and he will have more power than ever with no chance of stopping him."

"B—but what—what does this have to do with my blood?" Harry inquired.

"Voldemort knows that other than a time turner, there is no other simple way to get back in the past. But Harry, as you also know, Lord Voldemort can achieve even what I cannot achieve at times. Remember when he rose again? Yes, that was not any potion. Lord Voldemort porposlly concocted that potion just for that use," Dumbledore said, warily.

"But why would he want to do that? He's gaining power now...if he just—"

"True as that it, Voldemort knows that he will not have as much support as he did during the days before his downfall. Those were the moments of his greatest height of power and he will do anything to achieve this. If he were to kill your parents before they conceived you, the wizarding would have very great troubles indeed." Dumbledore paused to let that sink in. "That is where you come in."

"M-me?" Harry said, astounded.

"Yes. You'll need to go back in time to save your parents unless of course you want to cease to exist and leave the wizarding world in shatters."

"But why me? Why not you or—or Lupin or even Snape? No, wait—uh—not Snape...he'd probably kill my parents himself but—"

"Harry, did you not think that I thought of all these things? But facing the facts, you're the only one that can go. No adults can go because they were at Hogwarts at that time and they would recognize themselves. You weren't born then, so nobody would recognize you and you can disguise yourself as students!" Dumbledore explained.

"But—but—how do you know that's the year Voldemort will go to?" Harry asked desperately.

"I have my suspicions," Dumbledore replied. "Please think this over Harry. Not to pressure you, but everyone is depending on you. Even you are depending on you. Think this over carefully." And with that, he swept out of the room, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"**WHAT**??"

Harry had just told Ron and Hermione what happened upstairs with Dumbledore. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"Lemme get this straight. You-know-who is going back in time to kill your parents so they won't have you, leaving you-know-who in full control? Mental I tell you! Now Dumbledore wants you to go back in time to save your parents? Has he finally gone off his rocker?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, Dumbledore's right. No one else can do this job and if the job isn't done, the world as we know it will be made a living _hell."_

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying! Trusting a kid to do an adults jo—"

"Harry's handled much more than most of the adults even in the Order? Right Harry?" Hermione turned. Harry, who had been deep in thought snapped out of it at this question.

"Wha--? Yeah! Yeah I have...but it still doesn't feel good to have everyone's future in my hands," Harry sighed. "It's just a lot of pressure."

"Hey, mate! I have an idea!" Ron said suddenly.

"Wow! An idea! From pea brain over here!" Hermione teased.

"Shut up! What if we ask to go with Harry? It would do him some good to have company and he can talk with us while he's there! Besides he might need our help!" Ron said.

Hermione looked thoughtful. Harry, on the other hand, was furious. "WHAT?? No way! I'm not having you guys risk your lives again just for me...again!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, Ron's got a point! We can help you!" Hermione protested.

"But—"

"Mate, don't you trust us? If I was in your place, wouldn't you help me? It's the same thing!" Ron added.

"I—I just don't wanna lose you guys, ya know? And then knowing it's my fault would just make it ten times worse!"

"Harry! Except our help! You can't do everything alone!" Hermione said. "Even Dumbledore needs help at times...even Voldemort needs help! Please Harry! If you don't do this right, you're gonna lose us anyways!"

"Stop worrying Harry! The more the merrier right?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione's expectant faces. It really was a lot of danger, but each of them had their points. Besides, they could be of help.

"Mmmm...okay, just be careful," Harry said, doubtingly.

"You need more protection than us Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah you're the boy who lived! You're the most important of all!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry scowled.

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Are you all sure you're ready?" Dumbledore asked them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. They were all packed and ready to go. The toughest part of this was actually convincing Ron and Hermione's parents about letting them do this. Even Harry had trouble convincing Remus.

After many shed tears from Mrs. Weasley and many persuasion from Dumbledore, they finally agreed. Hermione, on the other hand, was tougher. As her parents were both muggles, they weren't real keen to let Hermione do this. But when they saw their daughter's mind was made up, they told her to be careful and that they would always be proud of her. Harry felt some envy of Hermione then, but he was also happy for her.

Now everyone was gathered in from of Dumbledore with the all the members of the Order standing behind them, wishing them luck.

"You must all remember how important this is. Do not get so caught up that you forget what you are there to do. You might want to say good-bye one more time before you go because you know the consequences of this journey," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Ron! Your father and I are so proud of you! Our little baby growing up!" bawled Mrs. Weasley pulling Ron into a hug. Ron didn't complain or tug away. On the contrary, he hugged back.

Across the room, Hermione was frantically hugging her parents too and saying her good-byes.

"Harry."

Harry spun around and saw McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, and Lupin standing there. Tonks suddenly burst and hugged Harry crying.

"Harry, we're rooting for you all the way," she whispered. "Even Minerva. Infact, she seems more choked up than I am."

It was true. McGonagall, usually so strict, was red rimmed and blowing her nose. While she didn't hug Harry, she still said something that made Harry stand tall. "Potter, your father would've been so proud of you. I knew him well as he was in my house. But I want you to know that all of us are proud of you two."

"Boy, don't forget the elementary safety I taught you. Constant Viligance, remember that," Moody growled.

"Harry, be safe, okay? Take care and tell me of everything when you get back. I wish I could go, but obviously..." Remus trailed off and gave Harry a one armed hug. "Good luck and take care." Harry nodded and stepped next to Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore nodded and put a chain around their necks. Harry saw that this was a time turner by year.

"Twenty turns," Dumbledore said. "Only twenty."

Hermione nodded and started turning. _One, two_....Harry looked at the members of the Order..._six, seven_...they all looked scared or worried, not very comforting actually..._twelve, thirteen_...Remus looked especially white, so Harry gave him an encouraging smile..._nineteen, twenty_. There was a blinding white light.

"Where are we?"

_**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

Yea!!! They _finally_ got there! This is where the real story begins!

_**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_


	5. Lies and more lies

I'm trying to finish this story before summer vacation is over! Not likely, but I gotta try! I don't wanna have to balance this out.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...I don't own Harry Potter yadda, yadda, yadda... J.K. Rowling does.

_**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**_

"Where are we?"

Harry looked around. They were still at Hogwarts. The scenery was exactly the same as future's except with a few minor changes.

"So this is Hogwarts twenty years ago? Not much different is it?" Ron remarked.

Hermione was examining the walls. "Hmmm...the walls are a bit cleaner...but he's right. There's not much of a noticeable change." Harry nodded.

"I know, but come on.. We need to see the Headmaster and tell him of our _curious_ situation," Harry said, walking away.

Hermione pulled on his arm. "Wait! We mustn't! No one must know!"

"But it's Dumbledore Hermione! It's not as if _he's_ on the dark side—"

"I know! But you know what the older Dumbledore said. No one—_absolutely no one_—must know about us! You don't know what kind of change that would make!" Hermione argued.

Harry held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, _alright_..."

"Hermione! Don't rag on Harry! He's just trying to help!" Ron said. Hermione grimaced.

"I know, but come on! We need to convince this Dumbledore to let us be in this school." Hermione said walking down the hallway. "Er...which way is his office?"

Harry pointed down the left corridor. "That way, but I'm not sure just knowing where his office his will do us any good; we need a password too."

"We do? Oh freak! This is gonna be harder than we thought!"

"Will you guys hurry up?!" Ron yelled, before disappearing around a corner. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and raced to catch up with him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Harry asked, panting slightly.

"Well, this is summer vacation right? This isn't normal for students to be here during school holidays," Ron pointed out.

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no! It's only August twelfth! Term doesn't start until September first! And...oh, darn it!" Hermione moaned.

"What?" questioned Harry and Ron.

"O.W.L. results!!" Hermione wailed. "We didn't get them!!"

"SO?"

"Well...I just really wanted to see them," Hermione said sadly.

"Why? So you can gloat that you got all O's?" scoffed Ron.

Hermione blushed. "Oh don't be silly Ron! I'm not expecting all O's! I just want to see how we did!" But Hermione did raise her head a little higher.

"Hermione! We are risking our lives and all you can think about is O.W.L. results?!" Harry said increduosly.

Hermione looked reproachful. "These tests effect the rest of our lives, Harry! I want to get a decent job!"

"Yeah...if we survive this!" Ron argued.

"Would you two stop being so pessimistic? There is a very big chance we are going to get out of this alive!"

"Hey you guys! We just passed Dumbledore's office," Harry commemented, doubling back. He raised his head to look at the gargoyle. "Password—password--Um...sugar lice? Sugar quills? Lemon drops? Mars Bars?"

"Awww man! We're never going to guess his password at this rate!" Ron moaned.

Harry glanced at him. "Keep trying. Most of his passwords were some kind of candy...I can never understand an old man's humor. Mmmm...Drooble's Best Bubble Gum?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans—"

"Ron, he doesn't really like those—"

"Blood Suckers? Licorice? Cockroach Cluster?"

"Snickers? M & M's? The Three Musketeers?"

"Harry! I'm running out of candy! Hermione! Why aren't you guessing?" Ron demanded.

"Well, you know how my parents are dentists! I don't have much experience with candy..." Hermione trailed off. Harry groaned, frustration evident.

"Hershey's chocolate? Skittles?"

"Lime grasshoppers? Shrieking tantrums?"

"Milk duds? Rees—"

"How about butterbeer?"

The trio turned around. Dumbledore was walking toward them, his eyes twinkling like they always have been.

"Professor!" Ron gasped.

"Ahh...yes Mr.--?

"We—"

Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "Not your real name!" So instead of saying Weasley, it turned out to be Westley.

"Original," scoffed Harry.

"Shut up!"

"I suppose you wanted to see me? After guessing all candies? Well, what are you waiting for?" Dumbledore gestured to the stairs that appeared when the gargoyle stepped aside. He stepped in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following him closely.

"I thought you said his passwords were candy?" Ron said furiously.

Harry shrugged. "I lied."

Dumbledore sat down and stared at them, as if looking for something suspicious about them. Harry just then remembered that Dumbledore knew Legilimacy. How could they lie to him? "When you're answering questions, don't look at him!" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.

They gave him questioning looks but nodded.

"I daresay this is strange. I have never seen one student—much less three—here during summer holidays. Is there any purpose you came to see me?" Dumbledore inquired leaning foward in his chair. Harry smiled unconsciously. Old habits die hard.

"Yes," said Hermione immediately. "We want to transfer here. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Porter, and that's Ron Weastley—no Westley. We are coming from Beauxbatons."

Dumbledore stared at them and Harry avoided eye contact with the Headmaster. "I see. Hogwarts has never excepted transfer students..." Harry felt his heart sink. How were they going to save his parents then? "—but I'll make an exception this time. You three seem pretty intelligent and I don't care where you come from, you still need to learn. Is there any particular reason you want to transfer here?"

Harry's thoughts reeled quickly. "Yes sir. Um...we...um...it's kind of..."

"Private," lied Ron. "Our reason is with our families and they wish it to be kept quiet."

Harry winced on the inside at that awful story, but if Dumbledore didn't believe it, he sure didn't show it.

"You'll need to take tests to see what level you belong in. Beauxbatons is quite different than Hogwarts as you will find and we are not any softer...especially with...recent events," Dumbledore said. Harry didn't need to be a genius to figure out that meant Voldemort. He almost forgot Voldemort was at the full height of his powers then.

"You will also need to be sorted by this sorting hat—"Dumbledore gestured to the scraggly hat sitting on a shelf. "—and you will need to get your supplies. I assume you all have money yes?" Harry nodded. He has almost emptied is Gringott's account for this, as did Ron and Hermione.

"Good. Tonight you three should stay here. Tomorrow, the other Professors and I shall test you and then you shall be free to go. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good. Twidle! Take these three to the guest rooms please." A house elf appeared, bowed, and beckoned the trio to follow her.

"Guest Rooms?" shispered Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea."

The guest room turned out to be The Room of Requirement, but this time it was fully furnished and very comfortable.

Twidle bowed her head low. "Misters and Miss don't hesititate to call Twidle. Twidle is glad to be of help." Hermione glared as Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

When Twidle left, Harry turned to Hermione. "You told us to use fake names. Why did you use your real name?"

"Honestly Harry, I thought you would've known. I'm a muggle-born so no one would recognize my last name anyways," Hermione said.

"I'm just glad Ron didn't make up our names. He is such a bad liar!" Harry remarked.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Ron said indignantly while Hermione giggled. "So, how do you reckon they're gonna test us tomorrow?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Let's get a good night sleep and worry about it tomorrow," Harry suggested.

Hermione looked doubtful. "But, I think we need to review all the things we've learned."

"NO WAY! I'm with Harry! Mad woman, reviewing everything," Ron mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, _alright_...."

_**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Harry woke up to a yell and looked around. He could see a fuzzy outline—he put on his glasses—Hermione? Harry yawned. "What Hermione?"

"We're supposed to be in the Great Hall in ten minutes!!" Hermione shrieked. Harry jumped.

"How'd you know?"

Hermione pointed to a note that said:

_Twidle will show you the Great Hall at ten o'clock **sharp.**_

Harry groaned and lept out of bed. He saw that Ron was still asleep. 'How can he sleep through a banshee screaming?' Harry thought. 'Oh well.' He leaned in Ron's ear.

"VOLDEMORT!!"

Ron gave a yelp and jumped up. "Where—where—who what?" He relaxed and threw a pillow at the laughing Harry. "What is it now mate?"

"Ron get up! We need to be in the Great Hall at ten."

"So?"

"Well, right now it's—"Harry checked a nearby clock. "—nine fifty four."

"WHAT??" Ron also jumped out of bed and started putting on his clothes. "Oh bloody hell!"

Hermione just finished brushing her teeth and Harry rushed in. Ron was still looking for his pants when Hermione came out. She arched an eyebrow.

"Snitch boxers?"

Ron blushed to the tip of his hair. "It was from my mum," he mumbled, snatching up his pants and quickly putting them on. Hermione smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Ron, hurry up! Brush your teeth!" Harry came out of the bathroom with a brush stuck in his hair. "Hurry up!"

Ron rushed in the bathroom. Twi minutes later he came back out and grabbed his wand hurriedly. Twidle walked in and said, "Good mornings, sirs, miss. Professor Dumbledore wants sirs and miss in the Great Hall."

They nodded and followed Twidle, although they already knew where the Great Hall was. "Sirs and miss can go in nows, Twidle wil not go. Good luck!" And Twidle walked off.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ready?" He pushed the door open and gasped. The Hall was transformed into what it looked like for...

O.W.L. testing.

_**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

This chapter was really long but it needed to be done. I think the next chapter will be when Harry and them bump into some people in Diagon Alley (hint hint).

_**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_


	6. Quidditch and Shooting Stars

OOF! Sorry for not updating for such a long time...a bit preoccupied with retreats and stuff...

One more thing. It has come to my attention that 16 years ago was when Harry was born, not when Lily and James were at Hogwarts...so change the sixteen years ago to 20 years ago...

Disclaimer: I have no imagination whatsoever and the fact that I could create Harry Potter is preposterous. J.K. Rowling has a beautiful imagination and owns Harry Potter...there.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Ron wailed, digging his nails into his cheeks. Harry was currently thinking the same thing as Ron, but Hermione seemed a bit more than excited...if you know what I mean.

"Ahhh, I see you three are up. Over at Hogwarts, we have a testing called OWL. It's standard testing for fifth years, but we will test you anyways to see what level you are on," Dumbledore paused. "The tests are Transfiguration..."

Harry felt really nervous and tuned Dumbledore out. He already knew these things anyway. Harry glanced sideways at Ron and saw that Ron was pale and sweaty. He silently agreed that he did not look any better.

"—and without futher ado, let's begin. Mr. Porter, you will be tested on Transfiguration, Mr. Westley on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ms. Granger on Potions."

Harry snapped out of his daze just in time to hear Dumbledore's last sentence. He threw an envious look at Ron and scanned the room for McGonagall. Harry jogged over.

"Mr. Porter...you know, you look a lot like one of my students. James Potter...that boy does have a lot of talent in Transfiguration," McGonagall murmured. Harry shifted uncomfortably. McGonagall conjured up a tea cup. "I want you to tranfigure this tea cup into a tortoise."

Harry started sweating profusely and racked his brain for the incantation. '_Ohh! What was it? I remember studying about it a few times...'_ He started picturing the notes he took. _'McGonagall's the same teacher, come on... To transfigure a cup into a tortoise, tap the teacup three times—three times what?'_ Harry groaned. _'—three times—three times—three times...yes! _

Harry tapped the cup three times and said, "**_Fernucas Totai_**." Harry started panicking when the cup didn't do anything and then breathed a sigh of relief as the cup was changing shape. The next few parts weren't that difficult, although Harry's parrot—which was supposed to be transformed into a goblet--still had a few feathers. The written exam wasn't that hard either, mainly just describing the transformations and stuff. Harry thought he managed to pass it at least.

He then went to Herbology while Ron went to Potions (grimacing wasn't even close to describing his face) and Hermione went to Astrology. The Herbology wasn't that different from the real OWL test so he didn't have much trouble. Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Again, Harry felt as if this test was no problem and the teacher, Professor Hummings seemed astounded at his abilities. Potions didn't go as well as the other exams. Even though Snape wasn't there, Professor Septum didn't seem to like him that much either...maybe because of the fact that he looked too much like James Potter...

After about three hours later, Harry's mind was exhausted. He met up with Ron and Hermione and collaspsed into one of the seats next to them. Ron was rubbing his shoulder and grimacing while Hermione frowned.

"So?" She asked.

Ron groaned. "So what?"

"How was it? I think that I did okay in Tranfiguration, Astrology, Defense, Herbology, Arithmathy, and History of Magic. My potion wasn't as clear as it was supposed to be though and the Runes! I kept forgetting the names of the five ancient ones!" Hermione ranted.

Harry, who wasn't paying attention, drifted off and dropped his head on Ron's shoulder, which Ron abrubtly shook off. His exact words were, "Sorry mate, but I don't want people getting the wrong _idea_, if you get what I mean," which Harry snorted at, but he was too tired to care.

Dumbledore nodded at the teachers, who were telling him of the results. "Very well, you all pass. Term starts on September first and here are your book lists." He hande Ron, Harry, and Hermione thick envelopes which Harry recognized as the letters he usually got. Ron nodded in recognition and Hermione merely pronounced her frown

_**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

"Oh, cheer up Hermione," Ron sighed. "We all _passed_ didn't we?"

Hermione scowled (something which she seemed to do a lot lately). "Oh shut up! You are so ignorant thinking that's all there is, just passing! You want to get the best you can and learn from your mistakes..."

"Mental that one," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded his head feverently and continued packing his things. After the 'exams' they were allowed to come back up to this room and pack their things. Dumbledore politely implied that students were not allowed to live at Hogwarts over the summer.

"Why'd you start it again? She's gonna go on for hours!" Harry said.

Ron had the decency to look abashed. "It's not my fault she has to take everything so seriously. I mean look at us; you and me don't care about how we did as long as we passed and most people are the same!"

"But Hermione's not most people—"

"I know she's nuts isn't she?—"

"—and she's really _sensitive_ when it comes to studying—"

"—but she should have fun once in a while—"

"—and—"

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT?" Hermione's voiced boomed out so loud that Harry and Ron turned to look at her. Harry rarely saw Hermione that mad. Her lips were so thin that McGonagall would have had some competition, and her face was red with fury. Her hands were balled up into fists at her side and her hair seemed to cackle with electricity.

"She's looks annoyed about something mate," Ron whispered nonchalantely.

Harry scoffed. "Not about us eh?" Ron's face dawned with recognition as he grabbed his trunk and owl. They quickly jumped out of the door after Hermione and carefully kept a few feet distance away just in case she wanted to blow up something.

"—so irresponsible—"she muttered angrily.

"She's gonna be my mum soon, the way she keeps harping on," Ron said.

"I HEARD THAT RONALD WEASLEY AND IT'S A WONDER YOUR MOM CAN SURVIVE YOU THE WAY YOU BEHAVE. I FEEL SO BAD FOR HER; IF YOU WERE A BIT MORE RESPONSIBLE AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A CHILD—"Harry grinned when Ron cowered under Hermione the way he usually does when

Mrs. Weasley yelled at him but he was quickly jerked out of his thoughts.

"AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE HARRY POTT—"Harry clapped a hand over her mouth.

"SHH!! We're not out of the school yet! You want the Professors to hear??" Harry whispered furiously.

Hermione looked down and shook her head. Harry released her. "Sorry Harry," she replied, looking sincerely sorry.

Harry took out the Marauder's Map and checked if the Professors were anywhere around. The closest one was Proffesor Sprout, near the owlry.

"Follow me," Harry beckoned them. He took them down the familiar path to the Statue of Gregory something something..."**_Dissendium_**," Harry tapped the statue.

"Harry, why are we going to Hogsmeade?" Ron said.

"Well, Hogsmead isn't really a part of Hogwarts and we can flag the Knight Bus there," Harry replied evenly. Ron looked green.

"I'd rather walk to the Leaky Cauldron than ride that bloody menace again!"

"Too late now," Harry said as he opened the trap door. He could hear voices above the cellar, but they couldn't see them if they walked out. Harry pulled Ron and Hermione out of the passage and crept out, motioning them to follow.

"Okay, so here's how we flag the Knight Bus....Ron—Hermione? Where are you?" Harry looked around and saw that no one was behind him. The villagers of Hogsmeade were bustling around and it was very crowded as usual. "Ron? Hermione?" Harry started panicking; then he saw them being yelled at by a worker. Harry groaned and jogged over there.

"Ron! Hermione! There you are!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully. "Where have you been? I told you to look for—oh hello!" Harry almost barfed in disgust. He sounded like Barney and Friends! "What're you doing with my friends?"

"They were caught sneaking in to the cellars," the woman replied.

"Really? Ron! Hermione! Why would you do that?" Harry mocked, angrily. "You're so irresponsible and awful. You guys are such babies! I can't believe this! I'm terribly sorry ma'am." The woman smiled seeing that Harry wasn't as rude as his two friends. Harry noticed this and grabbed the opportunity to pull her away. "Please ignore them," Harry said in an undertone. "You see, they don't really realize what they're doing...when they were little, they had a high fever and it messed with their brains. That's why I was looking for them. I'm the one taking care of them."

"Oh really!" The worker squealed. "You are so sweet. How I would love to have you as son. You are just so noble." She turned to Ron and Hermione. "It'll be okay," the woman said slowly and making signs with her hands. Harry sniggered under his breath. "You can go with this nice gentleman." She said in the same slow voice.

Ron and Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy. Then Ron spoke slowly too and said, "That's nice. Can we go now?"

"Yyyyeeesss," said the woman stretching out the word. Hremione and Ron walked over to Harry and Ron shot the woman a pitiful glance.

Once they were out of earshot, Harry started yelling at Ron and Hermione. "If we got caught then we can't go through that passage again, _stupid_ I tell you!"

"Okay Harry, we're sorry, really we are...Bonkers, that woman. One moment fine, the other speaking as if she were dumb," sighed Ron.

Hermione however didn't let Harry off so easily. "Harry, she wouldn't have let us go that easy...what did you say to her?"

Harry started coughing uncontrollably. "I'll tell you when we're on the Knight Bus." He pulled out his wand and sure enough, there was a loud CRACK as villagers scrambled out of the way to avoid being hit by the huge bus.

"'ello, 'n welcome to the 'ight Bus. Oi'm Ernie 'n that ower there is Stan! Ain't ya Stan?" Ernie asked the driver. The driver, Stan, looked over the back of his seat and nodded his greeting to Ron, Harry, and Hermione each. Harry was about to say hello when he realized that they didn't know him. 'Oh well, at least no more staring at my scar,' thought Harry glumly, as he paid eleven sickles.

"Where ya goin' to?" Ernie asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, or Diagon Alley. We need to pick up our books anyway," Hermione said for the three of them.

BUMP! The Knight Bus suddenly started off and Harry was only saved from falling to the ground by grabbing onto a nearby pole and Hermione by grabbing on to Harry. Ron, who wasn't so lucky, fell to the floor head first and crashed into the nearest wall. 'Ouch!' Harry thought. He jumped out of his seat to help Ron when CRACK!! He was thrown right next to Ron too.

"Remember when I said that I wasn't riding this thing again? WELL I MEANT THAT!" Ron glared around.

Harry picked himself off the floor and resumed sitting in his seat, grabbing hold of the pole just in case and just in it was. By the time they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Ron had fallen at least nine times and was muttering about a bruised bottom. Hermione looked like she was about to throw up and hung on to Harry's robes as if it were her lifeline.

"'ere's the 'eaky Cauldron. Com' agin soon!" And with that, Ernie and the Knight Bus disappeared with another loud crack.

"Awww...I feel like my head's been hit with a train," Ron moaned while Hermione nodded vigorously. Privately, Harry felt the same but said, "Come on, let's go find Tom.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

"Room eighteen!" Tom announced as he gave them the key. The trio had all decided on one bedroom as they wanted to save money. Harry grudgingly picked up his trunk and heaved it up the stairs, Ron and Hermione following close behind.

"Sixteen, seventeen, ah..here it is, eighteen," Hermione stated. She shoved the key through the key hole and pushed the door open. Inside was a fully furnished room with two full beds, one bathroom, several sofas, and a few lamps here and there.

"Not bad," Harry said, looking around. "I think Ron and me should share a bed, and Hermione can get her own bed."

"Why does Hermione get her own bed?" Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, honestly, do you want me to share a bed with you too?" Hermione asked, arching a brow. When she saw Ron shrug indifferently, Hermione sighed. "Remember in fourth year when you noticed I was a girl? Have you forgotten?!"

Ron flushed and agreed immediately to what Harry suggested.

"Come on, let's get unpacked. We still need to catch up on news of Voldemort's—Ron shut up!—attacks. We're in a time where he's at his hightest power, and we'd better be careful; who knows who one of Voldemort's spies are," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll go and get a Daily Prophet newspaper from downstairs. There's one in the pub," Hermione said, grabbing several knuts from her bag and opening the door. Ron looked at Harry, and then at the place Hermione was, and then at Harry again.

"Wait!! Hermione, it's not safe! I'm coming too!" Ron yelped, and sped out after her.

Harry looked at Hedwig, "Crazy that one. He can't leave Hermione in trouble but he can leave _me_..." Harry grinned. He was going to have a lot of fun with this.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **_

The next few days, you could find Ron, Harry, and Hermione constantly gathering information on Voldermort. They asked everyone they came across, and one person with a lot of information was Tom, the bartender.

"Yeah, you-know-who is taking over everywhere, can't be too safe these days," he said, while polishing some spoons.

The week before September first, they went into Flourish and Blotts for books and when Harry and Ron went to check out Quidditch supplies, Hermione decided to go to Apothecary's for some other things on the list.

"Whoa, Harry, check this out, Shooting Stars! They are really outdated here!" Ron exclaimed. "Even my Comet's faster than this one!" Harry nodded in agreement. His Firebolt was still in his trunk and he made a mental note to check on it later.

"Come on Ron; let's go find Hermione!" Harry panted, squeezing through the crowd around the broom. They struggled for a bit.

"Ooof, man. These people think this broom is the best or something," Ron said rubbing his arm, which was bruising. "If their lives revolve around Quidditch, they could at least goggle at a nice broom. Bloody stupid—"

"Ron, these are the nicest brooms at this time, remember?" Harry smirked. "They don't know any better broom..."

"Hey, look Harry! There's a joke shop! Let's go!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to a colorful place. There was a rainbow backround and counter and many other bright colors mixed in there.

"Bright enough, isn't it?" Ron said, sarcastically. Harry just spotted some fireworks.

"Hey look! Fireworks—guaranteed to make mayhem where ever they are—bit like Fred and George's, just not as fancy."

"Aww, forget about them, let's go to that ai—_Ow_!" Ron crashed into somebody.

Harry tore his eyes from a packet of dancing flames and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Bloody hell, that hurt!"

"Ohhh, sorry about that. My friends just a bit clumsy," another person came in view.

"No problem," remarked Ron, rubbing his sore bottom. He and Harry looked up.

"REMUS??!!"

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

So, they bump into Remus.

I'm trying to decide who everyone ends up with. I think Harry should end up with someone like Ginny (even if she's not here) or Hermione or someone else. I don't know. Care to vote who Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ron end up with?


	7. Explanations galore

Hmm...mostly Harry and Hermione ones...don't know what to make of it...some slash Marauders...we'll see...

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, Inuyasha and all other good books. I'm the richest person in the world, only second to Bill Gates

snores and wakes up from dream

Yeah...I wish...Harry Potter belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling

Congratulations to her...grumbles

AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME BUT SCHOOL IS BUSY!!!

"REMUS??!!"

The boy looks up in confusion. "Yeah, my names Remus, Remus Lupin, but who are _you_ and how did _you_ know?"

"Um...we—"Ron nudged Harry who was busy staring at the younger Remus Lupin. He had sandy, brown hair and a prematured face. Harry looked on in agony to see that there were bags under his eyes even now, when he was sixteen.

"We...um..." Ron stepped on Harry's foot and whispered. "_Hello_? What are we gonna say?" He uncomfortably noticed that Remus was trying to catch every word he was saying.

Remus looked suspiciously at Harry and Ron and opened his mouth—

"Dude? Did you see his face?? It was priceless!!"

A bell rang above Harry's head, and announced the arrival of two other people.

"Yo Moony! Wormtail! You should have seen the bartender!! His face was all grotesque after we dealt with him! Right Padfoot?"

"Yeah, right! All because of _moi_!" A sixteen year old Sirius Black puffed out his chest with James Potter right behind him, smirking.

"You? The only thing you helped with was the jelly leg curse. On the other hand, I—the fabulous leader of the Marauders—kicked ass man!" James boasted spectacularly. He ran up to Remus, not noticing Ron dragging Harry out the front door quietly. "See what we got? I found a new joke store on the corner of Barckly's and—Moony? _Mooooooooooony_!! Remus! What are you looking at?"

Remus shook his head and looked around. "Where'd they go?" He asked aloud.

"Where'd who go Moony?" Sirius inquired.

"Those two guys. One with red hair and one with black—hey you know! That boy looked a lot like you James...actually, now that I think about it, he looks almost exactly like you. But he was really a lot skinnier that you, but that isn't saying much..."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You are fat Prongs."

"Shut up Padfoot! I don't see you working out and losing weight!"

"That's because I'm perfect just the way I am and the ladies love me—"

"Yeah, right!"

"Yeah right is right sucker! You're just jealous!"

Remus sighed and tuned the two of them out and turned to look at the door, narrowing his calculating eyes.

"Oh Harry? Why couldn't you be more careful? Any mistake and the future could be seriously altered!! In fact, we should keep as far away from them as possible!!" Hermione wailed, frantically.

"Hermione's right ya know. Thank **GOSH** Sirius and your dad came when they did. I mean—" Ron said.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know! I'm sorry! It was just really surprising," Harry defended. Hermione's face softened.

"I suppose it would be a tad surprising—"

"A _tad_??!!"

"After all, we know him, but he doesn't know us; at least not right now. But he will in the future, but he has no memory of that...yet."

"Stop talking Hermione. You're making my head spin," Ron complained.

"Well then, stuff your fingers in your ear!" Hermione retorted.

"Please don't argue, not now," Harry said, seeing Ron about to answer back. Ron and Hermione immediately looked shameful and embarrassed.

"So...what's he like? Your dad?" Hermione suddenly asked, out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh well...he's—he's really carefree and he **does** look a lot like me. He was just so..._happy_ and he and Sirius...they have no idea what's going to happen in the future—they have no care in the world (but they are pretty arrogant) and they just look so—such like a reminder of what I could've had..." Harry trailed off and stared at his feet.

"Harry..." Hermione said consolingly.

Harry blinked twice and looked up at the sky. "Sorry guys, I need to be alone right now." And he walked past them down the path, leaving his two friends with worried faces.

Harry sloshed up the street and came to the Leaky Cauldron. What he told Hermione actually had a great toll on him. FLASHBACK

"he was a...reminder...of what my life could've been like..."

END FLASHBACK

And that was right.

He could've had that...

He deserved to have that...

But how come he didn't??

Hadn't he been through enough??

Didn't he deserve to have parents?

It was him...he was the special one...the one everyone looked to in times of trouble.

It was him...he was the one who people turned to when dealing with Voldemort.

It was him...he was the one who went through all that trouble when no one had a care in the world...

It was him.

He was the one.

The chosen one.

And what he would give to be anyone else.

Harry downed the rest of his butterbeer and looked through the murky windows. There was one word to describe him.

_Unhappy_.

Yep! That was the word. Unhappy...

And the worst thing was, he couldn't change the future.

It would alter everything so dramatically and Voldemort would probably have killed everyone. And about Voldemort...

Harry remembered that Hermione got a Daily Prophet but he couldn't remember what she had said about it. He walked over to Tom and paid for another copy.

The head line shown in huge bold letters, as he saw the Dark Mark unfolding in the picture. Seems like even now Voldemort had many followers...

_**YOU KNOW WHO STRIKES TERROR**_

**_Written by: Shamile Heffington_**

**_The attacks on muggle borns and muggles have been increasing these past months. The recently risen You-Know-Who continues to destroy the homes of non-followers in the London area. But even though he is killing off muggles, no one seems to be stopping him._**

**_"Muggles have been tampering with wizarding people for ages. Why not get rid of them as they are worth nothing," comments Herunsoe Malfoy, age 43, whose son, Lucius Malfoy, is currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding._**

**_"Muggles are worthless, and they are standing in the way of many things. In the medieval ages, they burned witches and wizards, so we are just returning the favor," claims Gansoe Boyd._**

**_Others don't share this view._**

**_"You-know-who is doing awful things and many wizards want to stop it, but they can't. Even Albus Dumbledore, who defeated the dark wizard Grindlewald, is completely at suspense while dealing with Lord—you-know-who," Gallow Alamon says. "Not many of us, if any, can take on you-know-who."_**

**_And that is partly correct. Albus Dumbledore (biography, pg. 8-12) is trying to stop this evil lord but to no avail._**

**_Can this world really fall into the hands of some one this evil? Will a hero come at the right time? This reporter would like to know and warns everyone to be extra careful, especially with the threat of someone like you-know-who on the loose._**

Harry threw down the paper. He expected this but reading it was a whole different thing.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see the faces of Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost seven. You've been gone for about two hours and we decided to come and find you." Hermione answered.

"Yeah. We're sorry if we interrupted something mate but—you know, we were worried," Ron said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for walking out on you, but I just needed time to think," Harry grinned. "I'm perfectly fine."

Their strained faces seemed to relax a bit.

"Good, good...well, we'll be heading up now and um—you can come up whenever you want," Hermione said, walking up the stairs.

Ron waited for a minute in silence.

And then he walked up after her.

Harry sighed. Today was August 31 and term would be starting...tomorrow. He was usually happy to go to Hogwarts and visit the grounds but tomorrow? Tomorrow would be completely different.

No one would know him.

No one would stare at him.

No one would think him a weirdo...

Maybe this would be a good thing after all.

Thinking this, Harry trudged up the stairs and joined Ron and Hermione up in the room.

Yeah baby I finished!! Ahh!! IT's sooo late!! I still have homework! Signing off. bye??

Oh one more thing! Vote:

**Who is hot in the Harry Potter movies?**

**Daniel Radcliffe**

**Rupert Grint**

**Emma Watson**

**The guy who plays Wood**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Or anyone else you can think of!!**

And DO YOU LIKE AVRIL LAVIGNE AND WHY OR WHY NOT??? ( I just wanna know, okay??)


	8. Confessions of the Teenage Drama King

Oh my gosh! I am sooo sorry! I was busy working on this other story that I forgot about this one....very very very sorry!!

I'll just have to learn to balance both stories!! Sorry, again.

Disclaimer: Why the heck do we have to keep saying this anyhoo?? I do not own Harry Potter because I am unworthy of the general audience.

And to Tinks: Thanks for reminding me

AND AGAIN SO SORRY BUT MY NEW STORY IS _MISS UNITED KINGDOM _(JUST IN CASE )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RON HURRY UP!!!"

Hermione's voice pierced through Harry's ears like shards of glass. _BANG BANG BANG!!_

"You've been in there for thirty minutes!! Hello? We don't have much time before the Hogwarts Express takes off! About time!" With a huff, Hermione pushed Ron out of the doorway and slammed the door in his gaping face.

"Is she like this every morning or what?" Ron said, shaking the water out of his eyes. Harry, who was still slapping himself to wake up, just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know. She does seem like a morning person doesn't she?" Ron continued, not noticing Harry's lack of interest. "She could use some cheering up. After all—"

A pillow collided with his face (courtesy of Mr. Potter) and he broke off.

"Okay Harry, you have about five minutes to take a shower and get dressed thanks to Mr. Needs to Use as Much Time as Possible to Look Good. Chopchop!" Hermione ushered Harry into the bathroom while brushing through her wet, slightly bushy hair.

Grabbing his clothes, Harry ran for the shower. He felt a lot better and his tense muscles relaxed under the pounding of the water. Quickly, he dried himself and changed into his clothes cursing the day he ever agreed to travel back in time.

The trio hurried down and flagged down the Knight Bus (which seemed to happening more and more often as they didn't have transportation), on their way to Platform 9 and 3 Quarters.

Hermione, being Hermione, just had to give them a quick lecture before they walked through the barrier.

"Ron, you've got to be more careful! Remember, no one knows us and you are Ron Westley, not Ronald Weasley anymore. We have to act the part convincingly and it's not helping that you turn around every time someone says Weasley. Ron! Are you listening? This is serious!" Hermione frowned disapprovingly. She shook her head and turned to Harry, who was spacing out. "Harry," she started gently.

But Harry shook his head. "I know," he said tonelessly. "I am Harry Porter and no one here knows me. I can't tell my parents who I am and it's best that I stay away from them." His last sentence sounded bitter, even to Hermione.

"Well—yes, kind of. But...it's for the best Harry. You can't risk anyone knowing, not even your parents, but I think it's okay for you to get to know them as long as they don't really get to know the real you," Hermione said, swallowing hard. Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, it's going to be even harder if I know them knowing that they'll never know me." He and Hermione stepped across the barrier and onto Platforms 9 and 3 Quarters. "It just—it'll be too painful for me to even be near them."

"Harry, I know. Okay? I know. I know that you've been thinking about this the whole ride here, about how you're gonna act, about what your gonna do, and if you've made up your mind, I can't change it. But just remember, wouldn't you rather get to know them before they...you know...die?" Hermione said.

"But knowing they'll die will be even harder not to say anything," Harry replied, not looking at her.

Hermione plopped down on a seat and pulled Harry down next to her. Ron looked a bit hurt but shrugged and sat opposite of them.

"Harry, I—Harry look at me," Hermione grabbed his face and turned it toward him. "I know it's gonna be hard. But you need to do this. Why do you think Dumbledore asked you to go and not some other members? Because the only one that could get close enough to them and save them on a moment's notice is you. You wouldn't hesitate to give your life for them, but others would. So make the best of this, will you?"

Harry shrugged off her arm and she looked shocked for a moment, and then looked down at her knees. Harry felt a twinge of guilt and looked back at her.

"Alright," he mumbled. Hermione looked up.

"What?"

"I said alright. I'll try," Harry repeated. Hermione smiled and hugged him. Harry, seeing Ron getting a bit green, pulled away quickly and stood up. "Um...I'll be back soon."

Hermione, startled, asked him, "Where are you going? You can't visit them now, it'll be too suspi—"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'm just gonna find the _loo_, 'Mione," Harry said with a faint grin as Hermione blushed furiously. "Unless you want to follow me there too, of course. Just to make sure." With that, he stepped out of the compartment and out into the corridor.

He slipped quietly along the wall and looked carefully into each screen until he found the one he was looking for. _Dad_..._Sirius_..._Remus_...**Peter**...

He found them in the second to last compartment laughing and joking around. Harry noticed with amusement that each of them had a girl on their lap, even Peter and the girls were all flirting with them outrageously. Hmmm...the girl on his dad's lap certainly didn't look like Lily...

**Because she wasn't.**

On James' lap sat a brunette girl with a slim figure and large (probably artificial **hint hint)** breasts. She was pretty enough, although Harry found it hard to imagine anyone other than his mother's tongue inside his father's mouth.

Deciding he had seen enough, he slipped back into his compartment where he found both Ron and Hermione red in the face, Ron looking intently at Hermione, while Hermione determinedly looked the other way.

Sliding a grin on his face, he plopped down next to Ron. "Anything good happen while I was gone?" Hermione and Ron both blushed redder after that. "Whoa! Does that mean something did happen?" Hermione turned around at this and started to shake her head furiously.

"Nothing Harry, we were just talking and—"she trailed off hopelessly.

"Oh, cover some embarrassing subject?" he asked offhandedly. Ron blushed even redder than Harry though possible while Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Well...Ronstartedtalkingandhetrippedand—andhishandtouchedmybreastandhesqueezed andmumbledsomethingthatsoundedkindoflike'nicebreasts'butIdon'tknowforsure," Hermione said in one breath, blushing a deeper and deeper shade of red as she went on.

Harry grinned and choked back a laugh. "So, I leave you two alone for one moment and you go at it? Tsk tsks, kids these days." Hermione and Ron cracked a grin. The tension seemed to fizzle out, and for the rest of the trip, everyone avoided that subject.

While Hermione was gone ("I'll go get some more food, you guys eat like pigs, _honestly_!" and she disappeared out of sight.) Ron quickly leaned over and whispered in Harry ear.

"I need to talk to you when we get off," he mumbled.

Harry looked at him questionably but nodded all the same. Besides, he had come to Ron and Hermione several time like that, and they had always been there for him.

For the rest of the ride, Ron turned paler and paler and Harry's questioning looks became more and more obvious until Hermione knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Ok, what did you guys do this time? It's not even---the term hasn't even started yet!" she exclaimed. When the boys didn't respond, she turned serious. "You guys really did something? Did you get detention? How could you—what—what did you do?"

"Aww...'Mione...it shames me that you have so little confidence in Harry and me," Ron said jokingly. Hermione seemed to accept that as an answer and even though Ron was still pale, he was considerably lighter throughout the rest of the trip.

"You will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, please change into yours school robes. Your luggage will be taken separately to your houses. Thank you." The announcer blared on and then off.

"First years, first years, this way please! First years, over here!"

Harry, who was so used to Hagrid's voice, looked startled for a second and then remembering where he was, continued walking toward the carriages. He could feel Hermione and Ron do the same thing.

"Come on," Harry stepped into the carriage and the first thing he felt was the familiar warmness of them. It was something he missed. While Ron and Hermione were busy talking, Harry eagerly looked out the window to see Hogwarts. He missed the castle so much and he missed the staff (well most of them anyways) and he missed the ghosts and he missed the staircases and everything.

When they stepped out, they were immediately greeted by Dumbledore himself (which caused a lot of stares) and he ushered them up to his office.

"Now, the sorting is going on downstairs and I regret not being able to see it but that's quite all right. We need to get you sorted. Come on," the young (_younger_) Dumbledore beckoned them forward.

"But sir," Hermione spoke up. "If the sorting hat is downstairs then...how will we get sorted?"

"Oh, you know about the sorting hat, do you? No doubt someone must have told you about it then, but there are other ways of getting sorted." Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Much more accurate ways."

Harry hadn't felt this nervous since the first sorting he had had and looking at Ron, he knew he wasn't alone. What if they weren't in the same house?

"Do any of you want to go first?" Dumbledore asked them. "There's truly no need to be nervous. Some of the first years make me laugh seeing them like death is upon them, but it's a simple process really. All you have to do is dip your finger in this—"he held up a clear basin, "and if it turns green, Slytherin, red, Gryffindor, purple, Ravenclaw, and orange, Hufflepuff. Those are the four houses by the way."

Knowing that neither Ron or Hermione would go first, Harry stepped up.

"Ahh...Mr. Porter. Good. Now put your finger in the bowl...good, good and we'll wait."

Harry felt this strange sensation as he dipped his finger in. It was like his whole soul were being searched. He shuddered. He didn't like it one bit. Harry decided he preferred the sorting hat than this.

Taking a deep breath he looked down. The colors swirled before him...green, orange, red, and purple. Then one color surfaced up. _Green_.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at the color with horror.

"All right then, Mr. Porter, you will be in—"Dumbledore stopped midsentence. Another color surfaced. _Red_. "Well, this certainly his strange..." he mused.

_Purple, orange_, both surfaced until all four colors were on top, mixing with one another.

Dumbledore started. He looked surprised. Seeing their bated breaths, however, he cleared his throat and began talking. "Um...this certainly is a surprise. But I shall let you choose which house to be in Mr. Porter. Your choice."

"Gryffindor." The word left his mouth in a hurry because it was so very familiar. He hadn't even given it a second thought. Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well, I trust you can find your way down to the Great Hall. Amuse yourself and tuck in. Your friends shall only be a moment."

When he got to the Gryffindor table, he sat down on the very edge, away from everyone. Although some people looked curiously at him, most were too busy paying attention to the Marauders and to give him a second thought. Hermione came in next. Harry looked anxiously at her, and she smiled. Giving him a thumbs up. She slid in the seat next to him.

Now they were attracting stares.

Ron slipped in last and he too grinned when he saw them and sat on the other side of Harry.

Gryffindors unite once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ron, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked, changing into his pajamas.

They were in the boy's dormitories (password was 'coconutmix') and for some reason they were alone. The Mauraders weren't here, probably on a nighttime trip, and the other roommates weren't here yet either.

Ron flinched as if he hoped Harry would forget.

"Ron," Harry said.

"Um...I...just—just...I just need advice," Ron stuttered.

"Yes?" Harry waited for him to go on.

"Suppose you like this girl, but you don't know if she likes you back. You think she likes her other best friend but you don't know if that best friend likes her and you're afraid of losing her...what do you do?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Hypothetically, I think the guy should tell his best friend who the girl is even though his best friend may already know."

"You do?" was Ron's smart answer.

"I might," Harry said. "Tell."

"Al—alright. But you can't tell her."

"Okay..."

"Hermione. I love Hermione."

Harry registered one thing that Ron said.

"--You think she likes her other best friend but you don't know if that best friend likes her and you're afraid of losing her...what do you do?"

Ron like Hermione and Hermione liked...

----------

---------

-----------

------------

------------

------------

-------------

--------------

Harry??!!!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Alright! Another chappie!! I won't forget next time!! Okay?? Gomen gomen gomen. Sorry!!

Oh, here's my question for now:

Should Harry end up with Hermione or will I be nice to Ron and let Hermione end up with him??

------------------

---------


	9. The Crush

Hey, long time no update! But at least I remembered this time

Thanx to:

**Moirariordan:**

Take pity on Ron? Yeah you're right though. Romance would make things really complicated for Harry and all, (and yeah, chick with James...gross!)

_Nightwing 509:_

_Thanks for your review. A Harry/Hermione thingy? Aww...but what about Ron?_

White-angel-snowflake:

Emma Watson is hot? Her hair is messed up! Seriously, but her face is really pretty. )

**Lunatic Pandora1:**

**Ummm....Spirits tell me a lot of things...and one thing spirits tell you, is to keep on reading and find out what I'm gonna do!**

_**Sailor xseleanea:**_

**_Tom Felton's hairstyle is awful in the third movie, really! I mean, it makes him look really really evil. I still don't know whether or not Ron will get Hermione, but if he doesn't, I'll make sure he gets someone elsePROMISE_**!!

_Tinks:_

_Your name is really cute! But don't you think Lily/Harry is gross? I mean come on! Mother and son...that's just wrong! Really really really wrong!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS---they really made my day!

(The plot thickens now....evil grin)

"_Suppose you like this girl, but you don't know if she likes you back. You think she likes her other best friend but you don't know if that best friend likes her and you're afraid of losing her...what do you do?"_

_Harry thought for a moment. "Hypothetically, I think the guy should tell his best friend who the girl is even though his best friend may already know."_

"_You do?" was Ron's smart answer._

"_I might," Harry said. "Tell."_

"_Al—alright. But you can't tell her."_

"_Okay..."_

"_Hermione. I love Hermione." _

_Harry registered one thing that Ron said. _

"_--You think she likes her other best friend but you don't know if that best friend likes her and you're afraid of losing her...what do you do?"_

_Ron like Hermione and Hermione liked..._

_Harry??!!!_

"Did—did you just say what I thought you said? Cuz' I've been known to hallucinate once in a while—"Harry stuttered.

"Harry, I thought you said you knew who I liked. Who'd you think it was?" Ron said.

"No no no, I knew it was Hermione, but the other part you said kind me," Harry paused. "About the part quote: You think she like her other best friend but you don't know if that best friend like her and you're afraid of losing her."

"Well, I do think she likes you. Do you notice how she looks at you?!" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. Harry backed away. "I mean, she never looks at me the same. She always sticks on your side—"

"Not true!" Harry protested.

"And she thinks of you as some kind of hero!"

"Like everyone else in the world!" Harry said, throwing up his arms. "Ron, Hermione doesn't like me. Really, I don't think she does! And even if she does, I don't like her like that, so you don't have to worry."

"But Harry, she's pretty, she's smart, she's funny...she's perfect!" Ron argued.

"Ron, that is the grossest thing you have ever said," Harry stared at him. "Man, you've got it bad."

"I know, and the worst thing is that she turns—"

"LALALALALALA!!" Harry yelled, covering his ears.

"me on without even trying, the way she tosses back her hair..."

"GROSS!!!" Harry shut the lights and put a pillow over his head. Ron continued nonchalantly.

"and the way she looks when she's studying, with that frown on her face (like she needs to study anyways...) but geez! She's so dreamy."

"RON, SHUT UP!!!" Harry pulled out his wand. "_Silenco_! Sorry, Ron, but this is for your own good, and for the good of me too. _Good night_."

And the dorm stayed silent the entire night, until...

"LOVE?!!" Harry jumped out of bed and dragged Ron upright. "Love?! You love Hermione? Well?"

Ron shrugged.

"Well?"

Ron glared at Harry angrily and pointed at his mouth.

"Oh..._Reverso_," Harry said. He ruffled his hair and looked intently at Ron. "Well?"

"I don't know. It just came out," Ron defended himself.

"No it didn't Ron. You said perfectly clearly that you _love_ Hermione, no like, but _love_," Harry pointed out.

"I dunno if I really do or not, it just sounds right," Ron said.

"You have a demented brain if you think that sounds right," Harry commented wryly.

"Harry, I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No! This isn't really what I expected. I know you liked Hermione, I just didn't know how much you liked Hermione. Care to enlighten me?" Harry sat on his bed and faced Ron.

"I told you! I don't know! It's just, when I'm around her, I feel better, when I hear her laugh, that makes me feel like laughing too. When I hear her cry, I feel like sitting down and comforting her, but I can't because she DOESN'T KNOW!" Ron stood up pacing the room.

"Harry, you have no idea how this feels! This thing is driving me nuts!"

Harry stared at Ron for a long time. Then he sighed. "You've got it bad! Really really really bad. I think the best thing to do is to tell her how you feel, just without that romanty stuff, cuz' she might be even more freaked out than me."

Ron collapsed on his bed. "That's the problem." Ron's voice came out muffled against his bed sheets. "I can't."

Harry frowned. "And why not? Ron, she deserves to know..."

"MAN, THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Sirius Black poked his head through the door. "Dude, check it out. We have new dormies."

Harry gave Ron an apologetic look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a headache that morning. His dad and Sirius wouldn't shut the hell up! He almost felt sorry for them, when he remembered, oh yeah, I'm their next generation. That didn't make the morning any cheery-er. He got up and padded to the windowsill, which was his favorite spot to be. Outside, you could see fog parting their way through the vast lawns and forests, and Hagrid's hut, which was merely a speck.

But the thing Harry loved most was the feeling he got when he looked at the peace. Nothing seemed to linger in his mind when he was here, everything was blank.

Harry jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. It was Remus Lupin. Harry grinned awkwardly and scooted over.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lupin was the one to talk first.

Harry nodded, turning his gaze back out to the scenery. Remus suddenly put a finger on Harry's head, tracing Harry's scar. "It's a curse scar. I've only read about those."

Harry shrugged nervously, refusing to meet Lupin's eyes.

"You look so much like James. It's almost...like your blood related," Remus looked intently, waiting for a response.

Harry shivered under his intent gaze. "Um...I don't think we're related. I'm a Porter, not a Potter."

"Yeah, I know. Even your last names are alike. I know you are hiding something Porter. Dumbledore doesn't just take on foreign exchange students—"

"Well, we had trouble getting in. But it was only because Voldemort's rising and all that crap..."

"Voldemort. Hmm...not many people use that name. Of course me, James, and Sirius do. Peter's kinda afraid, but that's just him." Remus grinned wryly. Harry threw a look at the bundled up figure closest to James on the right hand side. _Peter Pettigrew..._

Ron grumbled in a sleepy way and rubbed his eyes. "Is it morning already?" he asked Harry and Remus. "What time is it?"

They shrugged. Then the door burst open. Hermione, fully dressed came swishing in. "Harry, this packa—oh...aren't you guys awake yet? Breakfast started two minutes ago."

"WHAT????" Sirius leapt out of bed and scrambled for his clothes. "No fuckin' way!'

Hermione frowned at his choice of words. "If you don't believe me, look at the time. 7:32."

James grabbed his watch. "Aww...damn, she's right. Come on! Peter, wake up! Dude!!"

He shook Peter, but he wouldn't get up. James pulled the cover off. "Pet—Peter?"

There was no one sleeping in his bed.

Sirius shook his head mournfully. "That rat! Going to breakfast without waking us...and I thought we raised him better than this!"

Remus arched a brow. "You raised him?"

James, putting on his tie, shook his head severely. "Of course he didn't, _I_ did."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on Harry, Ron, let's go to the Great Hall. The delivery owls will be here. And oh! This is what I came for. Here." Hermione thrust a package at Harry.

He stared at it.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Hogwarts_

"Harry Potter..." he mumbled softly. He looked up and Ron and Hermione who were standing beside him. "Let's open it outside."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, short chappie!! Sorry! It's more time taking than I thought and would be worse if I hadn't taken keyboarding...)

So what do you suppose the package is?? Not telling until next few chapter...

Okay. So, who should I make find out Harry is from the future first?

Reviewers, you guys really really really help me think of ideas, so keep reviewing!!


	10. Deja Vu

Sorry it takes so long to update. I actually had the chapter but something deleted it because it had a virus or something. That so sucked.

My reviewers:

**CHARMEDSISTERS**-

**Are you nuts?? Draco Malfoy was so much uglier in the third movie because of his hairstyle. He really needs to get a new one or something. But he looks a lot older and yeah, other than the hair, he's okay. Hermione is really really pretty. She's not like gorgeous or anything, but she has some sort of charm about her…**

Eclipse-

So very sorry about the cliffy, but if I didn't have any, how would my story be exciting??

Jing19920311- 

_Okay sista, enough with the threats. Here's the next chappie coming right up! And I am very very sorry about the delay but I had a very good reason. Look up. And besides, finals are here anyways….study study study!!!_

White-angel-snowflake- 

_**Thanks so much. You are so nice! But I'm sure you have some really good ideas. Anything would be great. Such a writer's block I have never had.**_

Lexa:

I know! Right? I can't believe they killed Sirius, but I'm positive that he's gonna come back somehow. I mean, they can't just leave him like that. Besides, they didn't really kill him, more like….stunned him into an eternally lasting void behind the veil…yea, that's it.

Lunatic Pandora1- 

_**Where do you get all these quotes from? They're so deep and 'soulful' haha. Harry and Hermione are natuals? But that's so mean to Ron. I mean come on, think about it, Harry has the looks, the fame, the glory, the power, and Ron has nothing. Harry can't take the girl Ron likes too or that'll be just bad ya know? Well, tell me what you think and maybe I'll do something with the story to make you and some of the other people happy…**_

Tinks- 

_Remus is the most Sirius) (sorry, couldn't resist!!!) Yeah, it's most reasonable that Remus finds out first. I can't believe that no one wanted Dumbledore to find out first as he is old, the headmaster, and very wise. But maybe. I was thinking that Dumbledore should find out first but since everyone says that Remus should, okay. I will. Whatever ya'll want._

LovinLovegood1- 

_**I can't type any faster!!!! I'm not a slow typer or anything. But I'm sure we're all busy with tests and finals. Ohohoh!! I just got re-interested w/ again. It's fun there. But I haven't been there in like two years, until this Saturday that is **_

**Moirariordan-**

**What?! Of course I've updated! I've updated now too! I'm sooooo amazing ) JKJKJKJK. Any pointers on Sirius? I dunno what he's really supposed to be like. I mean, I just guessed, but in the fifth book, he seems…I dunno…meaner?**

Jessica-

_OMG!!! You think Gred and Forge are hot too?? I think Oliver Wood is cute but I really didn't expect him like that. He has the weirdest accent in the movie… Fred and George? I really don't know what to say. They're really funny though. _

Thank you veryyyyyyyyyyyyy much. I luved reading your reviews. They made my life a whole lot brighter!

Disclaimer: I luv Harry Potter but I don't own it. (

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So come on! Open it mate," Ron said eagerly, fingering the package. Harry shrugged.

Hermione shook her head. "No Ron! You don't know who it's from."

"Well how can he if he hasn't opened the package?"

Hermione sighed with exasperation. "No Ron! It'll be too late if he opens it and it really is from Voldemort –Ron grow up- and we won't be able to do anything about it then! Right Harry?"

Harry carefully avoided her eyes.

"Honestly, what is up with you two today?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Harry…" She reached out to touch him but he pulled away.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm just-kindof…yeah," Harry mumbled. He stood up. "I'll see you two in class."

Hermione furrowed her brow as she turned toward Ron. "What is up with him today?"

"I dunno 'Mione, but why don't you stop worrying about him and eat your breakfast? He can take care of himself." Ron stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs and held the plate in Hermione's face.

Hermione hesitated. "Alright, I suppose. I just hope nothing's really wrong. I mean, this has to be kind of a shock for him and all."

"Hey, you two they new exchange students?"

Ron and Hermione whirled around.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ron asked.

Sirius held up his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Geez, don't need to get all defensive and all. Can't a bloke just welcome his fellow Gryffindors?" He pouted.

Ron's ears turned a flaming red. "Sorry, habit."

Sirius sat across from them. "So where are you guys from? What school I mean."

"Oh. We come from Beauxbatons," Hermione stated.

Sirius grinned charmingly at her. "Funny, as you don't have a French accent."

"We were born in England. And what is this, twenty questions?" Hermione said.

Black shrugged. "Nah, just curious. Didn't you way therewere three exchange students Remus?"

He turned to the person sitting next to him.

Remus looked at Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, there is. The last one looks a lot like James. Freaky really. So where is he?"

Ron gulped down some orange juice. "We dunno. He just goes off sometimes to be alone. Besides, where's that James guy you were talking about?"

"Jamsie? Oh, he's at the Quidditch field. Bluddy obsessed with Quidditch. But then again, who isn't?" Sirius grinned. Then he turned to Hermione. "So what was your name again?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped outside and sat on the bleachers of the Quidditch field. It was really cold and he hadn't brought a jacket.

"Hey, aren't you one of the new exchange students?"

Harry knew who it was without turning around. "Yeah, I just came out here to get some fresh air."

"Ah…I know what you mean. Sometimes you just wanna get away from all the hustle," James said conversationally. The wind blew his hair so it looked even more tousled than usual.

Harry didn't respond. He had this weird feeling that couldn't be put into words. After all, he was speaking to his dead father whom he had never really known.

"So, ya like Quidditch?" James indicated his shouldered Comet. Harry grinned. He had forgotten how much better the brooms were in his time.

"Of course! I used to be on the Quidditch team on my old school," Harry said.

James was quick to respond. "And where was that?"

"Beauxbatons," Harry said almost defiantly. James laughed.

"Well, Hogwarts teams aren't sissy. In fact, it can't get downright nasty at times. Especially when you're playing with those fuckin' Slytherins. You'd better keep away from them. They give a bad name to wizards all over the world," James spat on the ground.

"Oh, I know," Harry said.

James looked weirdly at him. "Oh? And how would you have known?"

Harry thought swiftly. "You can just tell by looking at them. Nasty leers, gross smirks, dirty minds, very noticeable…even when you're new."

"Observant Porter. Seems I underestimated you."

Harry scoffed. "Many people do."

James grinned. "So, are ya gonna fly or are ya gonna sit there and watch me have a great time?"

Harry looked skeptically at James. "But I don't have a broom." He decided not to mention anything about a Firebolt that he owned.

"No problem-o. Follow me. I come here all the time with Sirius cuz' he doesn't have a broom either. Damn good fortune, but no sense to by a broom. The idiot," James commented as he led Harry toward an old shack.

When they got to a doorway, James showed Harry an old silver key. "Nicked it from Madam Hooch-that's the Quidditch referee-just the other day. It's really useful when you need to _borrow_ some brooms. The first years use these to practice on, but hey, it's the best I can do."

Harry grimaced remembering the way the unsteadiness of these brooms were compared to his Firebolt, but he nodded all the same.

"Come on," James yelled to Harry and they sped off across the Quidditch field. James's broom was faster than the one Harry was on, but _oh gosh_. Harry wanted to show James his Firebolt real bad.

They flew for about ten minutes, and then James suddenly stopped. Harry parked beside him. "What's up?"

James pointed down at the field. Red hair glinted in the sunlight, on the benches. Harry could see the figure of a girl studying there. _Mum…_

"So—" Harry blinked. James was gone. He looked down and saw James flying beside an irate Lily, his hand unconsciously in his hair. Harry shook his head. _That idiot…_

James knew perfectly well that Lily didn't like it when he ruffled his hair, but he couldn't help it. It was just like a habit that he unconsciously did. Most other girls would fall flat on their faces when James rubbed his head, but somehow, Lily didn't seem to fall for that.

"Potter, go away. I came out here for some peace and quiet, but instead I find you and your twin. Gosh! Can't you just leave me alone for one second?" Lily sighed, rubbing her temples.

James grinned impishly. "But of course not Evans. Where would be the fun in that? Besides, a smart person like you coming out to the Quidditch field to find some peace and quiet? Come on Evans, I'm not falling for that."

"Well you better learn to, because there's no other explanation." Lily had said that quite blandly.

James pouted. "Aww…Evans, you're no fun."

"Like you're any fun either. Oh, look. Here comes your twin. Wonder if he's just as obnoxious," Lily said sarcastically.

James frowned at the last comment, but he didn't really have much time to dwell on it.

"So who're you?" Lily asked plainly.

Harry looked confused. _Why was she being so blunt?_ "I'm Harry Porter," he said, just as blunt. His muscles tensed considerably. Both of his parents were here, right beside him…

"Geez Evans, no need to be so rude. Looks like being prefect gave you a big head," James teased.

Lily reddened and Harry and James flinched, backing away.

"JAMES POTTER! You are the big egotistical brat, not me! You are the one with the head so big that it wouldn't fit between a door! I was prefect last year and I am being perfectly polite considering how many rules you have broken!!" Lily shouted.

S_o redheads really do have a big temper,_ Harry thought. _But of course. Ginny._

James looked outraged. "What? Here I am trying to be civil and here _you_ are trying to start a fight! Since when is that being an egotistical big-headed jerk?!"

Harry decided to intervene. "Um…James. I think we should just listen to what Lil—I mean— what she has to say." James and Lily gaped at him. "Red head tempers can go on very long, if you know what I mean," he added in a whisper to James. James nodded in understanding.

"Oh hell yeah! This isn't even the worst either. You should see her when I prank her—that's when things get really scary," James whispered back. "Gosh she looks so hot like that!"

"_Hello_? I'm right here!" Lily said.

James turned to look at her. "Oh why yes you are Evans. So where's Diggory?"

"_Amos_ is at the library _studying _unlike some people," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Amos Diggory?" Harry asked.

James looked bored. "Lily's boyfriend. What a nerd—"

"**HEY**!!" Lily interrupted.

"—well he is—gosh, he's just so _perfect_ and _charming_. If he were so smart, he wouldn't need to spend all that time studying for his _future_," James said bitterly. "Besides, it's not like he could beat me in any classes."

"You arrogant prat! Of course he could. He just doesn't believe in _competing_ for grades. But he knows the stuff," Lily argued.

James rolled his eyes and winked at Harry. "Whatever you say, Evans dear. Whatever you say."

"Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, how's Trissa these days? Have her busts gotten any larger?" Lily coughed something that sounded like **'artificial'.**

James opened his mouth to retort, but then shook his head and he flew furiously across the Quidditch field. Lily turned around to look at Harry. Confused.

"What's up with him?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged. "I think he likes you."

Lily groaned. "Oh no! Not you too." She packed up her books. "Well, I'm gonna go somewhere more private if you don't mind. It was nice talking to you." She stalked off. (**_Author's note: Yeah, I know. What a bitch! But don't worry. She's just afraid Harry's like James, that's all.)_**

"Whoa! Was that some kind of show or what?" Ron said in a strangled voice.

Harry whirled around on his broom. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

Hermione stepped into view. "Well, you ran off, and we got worried. So we decided to look for you."

"Yeah, that and your godfather was scaring us," Ron added.

Harry glared. "Shhhh, Ron! Here he's not my godfather and Lily and James aren't my parents! Get that straight."

"Fine fine, sorry," Ron said reproachfully. "So was that your mum?"

"Who else could it be?" Harry leapt off his broom to put it away.

"Your mom sure is a looker—_ouch_!" Ron rubbed his foot.

"Ron! That's disgusting! It's Harry's mum we're talking about, not some random girl from our time!" Hermione said fiercely.

"So? I bet you think Sirius or Harry's father is a looker too," Ron said.

"I do not!" cried Hermione indignantly, although her cheeks did turn a bit pink. Ron snorted.

"That's very convincing."

"Shut up you two! There's a very big problem here," Harry said.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"My mum and dad hate each other. Oh! And can you believe my mum's dating Amos Diggory?"

"No way!" Ron yelped. "Cedric Diggory's father?! That prick?!"

"Ron! You don't even know him! He doesn't have to be a prick—not that your father isn't better Harry," Hermione hastily added, seeing Harry's look.

"Oh whatever; you're just hoping he'll be as _handsome_ as Diggory was," Ron said.

"Ex-cuze me?" Hermione shrieked. "I do not! Forget this! I'm leaving! This conversation is through!" She stormed off furiously.

"Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey! Sorry, I know this isn't too long considering the time I haven't updated but D,

It's the best I can do!

So anyways, I was wondering:

_Which is the prettiest flower (guys don't have to answer this):_

Water Lily )

Carnation

White Rose

Red Rose

Tulips

Petunias (

Nightingale

THERE IS A POINT TO THIS!! I PROMISE!!!

**I'll try to update a little sooner. Sorry again!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	11. What does it all mean?

Hey you guys! I'm in a really good mood today, but I know you guys probably want to get on with the story so….

Reviewers:

_Rays of sunlight: _

_Hey you think? Me too! They're gorgeous! You submitted so many reviews to my story and that really made my day a whole lot brighter…which is saying something, as **hint** I am in a really good mood today)_

PacSunCutie707:

Ewww…that's kinda gross, good idea, but still gross. I mean come on! His own mother for gosh sakes! And the package isn't gonna be opened anytime soon, that's for sure. Lily is a (hemhem) you know what right now, but that's gonna change. She's just kinda…iffy with the Potters right now.

**Charmedsisters:**

**Lol, I'm beginning to think you really are nuts…**

_**Moirariordan:**_

_**Yeah I know, but I was talking about the Sirius in the pensieve (did I spell that right?). He was a real jerk to Snape, not that I like him or anything. I guess Snape kind of but not really deserved it, in a weird way. Do you even get what I'm saying? It's really complicated….**_

Disclaimer: I'm not really feeling creative today, so you guys that are expecting something like that can go shove it up you're $$…

Only joking. I would never say that to you guys.

Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter in any way, nor any of the characters in it.

There. All good.

Summary: I would right a summary, but I forgot it…I'm such a bad author. Anyways, I'll give ya'll a recap so you can kinda get with it again…sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

_"_**_My mum and dad hate each other. Oh! And can you believe my mum's dating Amos Diggory?"_ **

"_**No way!" Ron yelped. "Cedric Diggory's father?! That prick?!"**_

"_**Ron! You don't even know him! He doesn't have to be a prick—not that your father isn't better Harry," Hermione hastily added, seeing Harry's look.**_

"_**Oh whatever; you're just hoping he'll be as handsome as Diggory was," Ron said. **_

"_**Ex-cuze me?" Hermione shrieked. "I do not! Forget this! I'm leaving! This conversation is through!" She stormed off furiously.**_

_**Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?" Harry said exasperatedly.**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Shut up! No way!" Lily Evans could be heard talking to her boyfriend.

Amos leaned against the hard, cold stonewall and shrugged. "I suppose it's cuz' he doesn't feel loved."

Lily tucked her hair behind her ears and looked out a window next to her. "That's kinda mean though, don't you think? I mean, he's still human even though he's the exact carbon copy of _Potter_."

Diggory shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't talk to me about it babe. It's just a rumor floating around. Who knows if it's true or not? I only heard because I heard Mary talking about it to Christine. Says that Porter's parents were killed by you-know-who."

"_Mary_ _and_ _Christine_?" Lily said scathingly. "They always spread wild rumors around. Who knows if it's even true?"

"You're right. It's probably not. Why do you care so much anyways?"

"I don't! You're the one who brung it up!" Lily replied.

Amos pulled her closer and leaned forward, smiling. "Yeah, but that means I'll be the one taking it back out."

-------------------

James turned around from that sight and walked the other way, kicking the ground angrily. _It just wasn't fair! Life wasn't bloody hell fair! How did Diggory get Lily when he had been trying to ever since fourth year? How did he end up bloody miserable when Diggory gets to be prouncing around in his underwear?_

Okay, so that was an overstatement. _But_ _still_, he protested to himself, _life is so bloody unfair._ James frowned unconsciously. He wasn't being fair. Diggory was a good guy. Sure he was a smart ass, gorilla IQ ed, ugly, mangy git, but he still was a good guy. He doesn't cheat on people, totally royal (hence the term Hufflepuff).

James on the other hand was a player, rude, obnoxious, bigheaded, and what was that other term Lily used? Egotistic, that was it. James sighed.

"Oof!"

That snapped James out of his reverie.

"Watch where you're going bit---Jamie? Oh hey baby!"

James forced a strained smile. "Hey Trissa. Where you headin'?"

Trissa grinned a flirtatious grin. "I was heading toward my common room, but I wouldn't mind a distraction…" She traced her perfectly manicured fingers across his chest. "…if you catch my drift…"

James frowned. "I can't today ba—darling." He just remembered Diggory calling Lily 'babe' and he'll be damned if he ever recycled words from _him_. "I have detention with McGonagall."

Trissa pouted her juicy red lips. "Aww…that old hag? Can't you be late a few minutes? Or maybe a few hours?" She smacked her lips seductively. "I haven't seen you in ages."

James laughed good-naturedly. "But you see me everyday!"

"Always with _your_ crowd though," Trissa said. James was about to decline again…until he thought about Diggory and Lily kissing, holding hands, laughing together…made him want to punch something. "Sure Trissa, anything for you…I say, let's go somewhere private. I know the perfect place."

Trissa grinned wickedly.

------

"No squash him!" Harry prodded his knight. "He's just a pawn! You can get him!" While Ron and Harry were engaged in a wizard's chess game, Hermione was, of course, curled up with a book, refusing to speak to Ron. She blatantly declared that he was an absolute _git _and he was the one that was going to apologize to _her_ first.

"So Harry," she said, finally looking up from her _Defenses Against The Vampires of Kandoslavia, _"I was meaning to talk to you." She stared straight at Harry, completely ignoring Ron.

"Hmm? How can a knight fight so hard against a pawn?!" Harry groaned frustratedly, while Ron leaned back in his chair and grinned, obviously enjoying the fight.

"I said, we need to talk," Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Harry mentally sighed at those four words. 'We need to talk.' Always a bad sign. "What about?" he said warily.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said sweetly, still blatantly ignoring Ron. "Or have you forgotton why we are _here_? We," she pointed at Harry and then back at herself, "should make plans."

"Hey, what am I? The third wheel now? Come on 'Mione, your not still held up about what I said earlier are you?" Ron protested eagerly. "It was all true!"

Hermione threw her book down (which was really careless in Hermione's case) and stood up. "Come on HARRY!" She said in a loud voice, as if trying to drown out Ron. "We don't want to waste time here!"

Harry looked torn. "Um…Hermione, don't you think you're…um…well—"

"—overreacting?" Ron filled in most helpfully.

Hermione took no notice. "What was it Harry?"

Harry smiled weakly. "um…what Ron said?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What? You think I'm 'overreacting' too?" Her bushy hair seemed to cackle with electricity.

Ron stood up as well and held up his fingers, his index finger a millimeter away from his thumb. "No, just a little, itty bitty, tiny, _minuscule_ bit. It's not like you're overreacting BIG TIME!!"

Hermione pushed Ron backwards. "Well you, Mr. Insensitive, I'm surprised you even know what minuscule means! You—" She swooped down to pick up her book, too angry to speak, and stomped up to the girl's dorm.

After she left, Ron buried his face in his hands and groaned. Harry patted him on the back.

"Hey Ron, it's not like it's the end of the world. You and Hermione get into fights all the time," Harry said.

Ron's answer came out muffled. "Don't remind me." He looked up. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Harry gave him a look as if saying 'are you kidding me?' "Ron, you yell at Hermione all the time. I guess you should let her win. I'm not really good with advice on this."

"I know! I've been trying! Haven't you seen that 'Mione and I have been getting in a lot less fights?" When Harry gave him a blank look he continued. "But today, when she mentioned _perfect_ Diggory, I just blew up! It's so hard when she's such a know-it-all!"

Harry just grinned, knowing that Ron didn't mean it. The portrait hole opened and Lily stepped in.

"Hey Porter, Westley," she acknowledged, nodding her head. She sat down on a sofa next to Ron.

The boys looked at one another and shrugged. They would never be able to figure out the female mind.

"Hey," Harry replied, looking at his shoelace. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit, until Lily spoke up again.

"Look Porter, I didn't mean to sound so blunt today," she began. "It's just so hard when you look just like my worst enemy. Cursed with the oaf's looks I guess."

Harry looked at her sharply. "James isn't that bad. In fact, he's not bad at all. Maybe you should just get to know him a little better."

"Pft, I've known him a lot longer than you have Porter, and what I say is that poisonous toadspools don't change their spots. I don't know what he said to you, but it's all a bunch of lies." Lily idly examined a fingernail.

Harry frowned and was about to retort when the portrait hole opened yet again. The Mauraders stepped in. _No no no_, Harry thought, _you picked the worst time to come_.

James stopped laughing when he saw Harry, Lily, and Ron. "Evans, Porter, Westley."

"Hi James," Ron and Harry said. Lily bit her bottom lip, but didn't say anything.

James and the other Marauders sat down next to Harry. "Evans," James said again.

"Potter," Lily spat out. "Where'd you go with your lackeys?"

Sirius cut in. "None of your business, Evans. Or do you like being a know-it-all that you have to know anything that goes around in this castle?"

Lily replied coolly, "None of the above Black. You really are as dim witted as you seem. Surprises me how you passed your OWLs."

Sirius frowned at James. James shrugged and whispered something to him. Sirius nodded. Harry felt his usual clench and unclench of his stomach when he saw his future godfather. _He looked so happy…**well not right now**…_

James opened his mouth to talk, but Lily butt in. "I really have to get going as I have more important things to do than to argue with guys like you. Goodbye Porter, Westley. I hope you think about what I've said." She got up and was halfway up the staircase when Sirius decided, unintelligently, to talk again.

"You know what Evans? You really are a _bitch_. I don't know what Diggory sees in you, but then of course, he hangs out with his own kind. Not surprising when you see what _he_ drags in."

Lily stiffened at turned toward Sirius. "You have no right to say that, bastard. He's better than you could ever be," she hissed and continued walking.

James sighed and glared at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said indignantly. "She fuckin' deserved it. She needs to know how the real world views her and her precious Diggory."

James just shook his head but didn't say anything.

Harry spoke up softly. "Why does she hate you so much anyways?"

Lupin looked at Harry this time. "It was nothing James did. Lily could never stand bullies, and I guess to her, James just fell in that category. She hated guys that were popular, so she just automatically hated us. Of course, James going around jinxing Snape all the time is a constant reminder for her…"

"But I haven't jinxed him in AGES!" James yelled suddenly. "I've been trying not to do anything she wouldn't like! I haven't asked her out in ages either!" He threw a lamp that was on the sidetable to the ground, where it shattered into a million pieces. "It's not like I want to go out with her anymore, I just want to be friends! Is that so much to ask? Is it?! You know what? Forget this. She's not worth all this." He ran up the boys dorm.

Sirius jumped up. "I gotta go with him." And he too disappeared up the staircase.

Remus and Peter just stared after them.

"Sirius always was like a brother to James," Remus said. "They were together and inseparable the first time they met. Like two peas in a pod." He almost looked wistful.

"Come on Peter, let's go see how they're doing."

When they left, Ron turned to Harry. "Their lives are more like one of those TB things muggles watch."

Harry looked at him, confused. "What TB?"

Ron looked at him as if he were dumb. "A TB? One of those black things that run on elekticity, and flash on and off?"

"Oh a TB—I mean TV! I know. Do you mean soap operas?" Harry asked.

Ron scratched his head. "Soap operas? Why would they name a show after soap?"

Harry sighed. "Never mind."

"No no! Tell me!" Ron said eagerly. "Is it because they use soap to…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a hectic one. Harry didn't wake up until 7:45AM, which means Ron, James, Sirius, and Peter weren't awake either (Remus was always an earlier morning person). That left fifteen minutes for breakfast.

"HEY!! GET UP!" Harry yelled, grabbing his robes for a quick shower. "BREAKFAST IS ALMOST OVER!"

Sirius and James shot up.

"WHAT? Porter, what time is it?" James asked, also grabbing his robes.

"Seven forty-five," Harry yelled through the bathroom door. On the other side of the door, James and Sirius stopped reaching for their clothes.

"7:45? Bloody hell! You woke us up at 7:45? There's still fifteen minutes left!" Sirius complained, climbing back into bed. James mimicked him.

"Yeah! What the hell were you thinking? Go back to bed guys, false alarm," James yawned, pulling his cover back over him.

Harry, who had his robes on, ran out of the bathroom. "Guys? I don't think you realize this, but we're gonna be late."

James yawned again. "Damn, you sound so much like Evans. Don't worry 'bout it. First class is Sprout. She's absolutely loves us."

"Yeah, thinks we're 'sweethearts', whatever the hell that means," Sirius added with his eyes closed.

Harry jumped over his bed to get to James. "Get up! It's only our first week of classes. I don't wanna be late. Come on Potter."

James lazily opened one eye, and then jumped out of bed, looking like he was severely shaken.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sirius also got out of bed and walked over to James, clapping him on the back (manly way, of course).

James shook his rapidly, as if trying to get something out of his mind. "N-nothing. Nothing's wrong Sirius," he clarified. "I just—just need to get dressed that's all."

"Ok, if you need something, you know we're here right?" Peter spoke up. Harry's eyes wandered over to his pudgy form, and they narrowed. But then again, Peter looked truly concerned about his dad's welfare…Harry couldn't help it. His eyes softened again.

"No—I mean, yeah—yeah, I know." James ruffled his hair. "Just—it's ok. Porter just scared me, that's it."

"Whazza goin' on?" Ron just awoke, yawning just as James did a few minutes earlier.

"Nothing Ron," Harry said, still not taking his eyes of James. "It's just time for class, that's all."

"Is that it? I thought it would've been for something important-like…" Ron stood up, stretching. "Let's go."

"Ok," Harry said, pulling on Ron's arm. "Let's go see if Hermione's up." They went down the staircase, but not before Harry took one last look at James's shaken up figure.

When Harry and Ron were out of sight, James looked at Sirius and Peter. "Guys, I reckon Remus is right. There's something weird about Porter, I mean. I woke up and I saw his eyes. I could've sworn Lily was in our dorm."

Sirius looked at James like he was mental. "Is that all? A lot of people have green eyes James."

James had a faraway look in his eyes. "But not like Lily's. Lily's are like emeralds glistening in the rain...and that Porter kid—he has her eyes, I swear you guys. I'm not crazy."

Peter and Sirius looked at one another briefly before nodding. Each grabbed one of his arms.

"Come on mate," Peter said, tugging.

James looked at both of them. "What? Go where?"

"To the Hospital Wing," Sirius explained briefly, ignoring protests from James, who was blatantly saying that he wasn't sick, before dragging him through the portrait

---

"Hermione," Harry said before sliding next to her. Ron sat down opposite of them.

Hermione looked tired, as if she had been up all night, and her eyelids drooped.

"Hermione?" Ron poked her in the back. She slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me Ron. I'm fine….just a bit sleepy…" Hermione nestled her head in her arms.

Harry and Ron frowned at each other.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Were you up all night studying again?"

Hermione shook her head. A bit of hair fell over her face as she tilted her face to look at Harry. "Nope, I enjoy studying, but I know my limits."

Ron, who was eating, snorted, at a bit of pudding came from his nose. Hermione frowned in disgust before glaring at him. She threw him a napkin. "Your disgusting habits are tiring."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but instead winced, and kept his mouth shut for Harry had just kicked him under the table, hard. Hermione arched a brow as the two boys smiled back innocently.

"Anyways, your mother was ranting all night about how arrogant your father, Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders were. Then she started comparing them to Amos, saying that none of them would ever be able to compare to him," she finished, buttering her toast.

Ron glared suspiciously. "Amos?"

Hermione stared at him defiantly. "Yes Amos. Amos Diggory. Do you have a problem with him?"

"Since when are you on first name terms with him?" Harry asked, feeling a bit annoyed at Hermione. After all, they were trying to get his mum and dad together, not get on first name basis with what's keeping them apart.

"Since your mum kept on ranting and ranting. I swear, I don't know how the other girls have put up with it for six years." Hermione yawned, and downed a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Was she really that mad?" Ron asked her. Hermione stiffened, but answered, even though it was through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Ron, she was furious. Talking about Black and his big arse," she said, resting her head again.

"Eww…." Ron and Harry chorused.

---------------------------------

James came out of the hospital wing spitting and hissing. Even though _NOTHING_ was wrong with him, Madam Pomfrey still insisted in him taking all the basic medicines "just to make sure." Sirius and Peter were going to get it. They had left him there dealing with a loony nurse.

"Potter, hold up!" A red-head caught up with him. James raised his eyebrows.

"Evans?" He said formally. _Why'd she want to talk to him?_

Lily paused for a second, and then said (through very strained words), "Potter, you know me. I don't come to you for anything unless I'm _really_ desperate…" she paused again, letting her words sink in. James rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," he said flatly.

"Well, the thing is, McGonagall doesn't think I'm trying my hardest in her class, and well….ya know—she…" Lily looked around, making sure the halls were empty. "…she wants you to be my tutor. So…I was wondering…?"

James turned to face her slowly. "She wants me to be your tutor?"

"Unfortunately."

James contemplated this for a second. _Tutoring Lily…that wasn't such a bad idea…_

"You don't want me to be your tutor?"

"Well, Potter, I have no choice. I would have rather preferred _Amos_, but since we're not in the same house…" Lily trailed off.

"Really? Well, in that case," James shook his head firmly. "No."

Lily turned aghast. "What?"

"No, I don't want to tutor you," James said simply. He turned heel and strode away, leaving a speechless Lily behind in his wake. She stared at his back, slowly realizing his words. _He was giving up…_

She was almost positive that he would've said yes. After all, starting in fourth year through this year he crushed her, and this would've given him the opportunity that he wanted…but he said no.

_What the hell did that mean?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok, guys, a slightly longer chapter.

I swear, _**if I don't get reviews for this chapter, I will make them short again**._

_8_

_8_

_8_

_8_

_8_

_8_

_8_

Lol. I can't keep a serious face...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Anyways, moving on**_:

**Which Disney movie do you like best?**

Beauty and the Beast

Snow White

Cinderella

Pocahontas/Pocahontas 2

Mulan/Mulan 2

The Little Mermaid/The Little Mermaid 2

Lion King/Simba's Pride

Anastasia

The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Aladdin/The Return of Jafar

_**Other?**_

They just don't make classics anymore…sigh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Defenses and Offenses

Hey me again! I didn't get many reviews! What is up with that! I'm angry…well not really.

Reviewers: (Thanx)

_Rays of sunlight:_

_You love Anastasia? I love that movie too! It's sooooooo cute! My friend said Dimitri was cute, but I was all like, "Dude, that's a cartoon." But I can see her point. Some cartoons can be cute…just not that one. I like anime best. _

_**Lisa:**_

_**I know! Right? I mean, like they make movies II but they just aren't as good as the firsts…like Cinderella II. I mean? What was that all about? Pocahontas II? Totally went off…it was historically correct, but still mad me sooo mad! It was gay compared to the first Pocahontas.**_

**DallasTexas:**

**Blushes…that's sooo nice. Ron and Hermione? They're like the couple meant to be, I swear. But people keep telling me about Hermione/Harry. It's kinda weird. Isn't Anastasia a Disney movie? I dunno, I'm a tad confused…where's it from then? It sure seems like a Disney…**

OrganiclyMe:

Lol-nice…

_**Moirariordan:**_

_**Mulan and Anastasia? I thought Mulan was just average because well…it kinda blew the Chinese out of proportion…but I LOVED Mushu in that story! He was so funny! I thought that was really sad how Cedric died—I didn't feel sorry for Amos Diggory though; he's to proud of his son (not that it's a bad thing, but everything has it's limits…)**_

_Emerald-eclipse:_

_Omg! You finally gotta screen name! Simba's Pride was cute, but I didn't like…um…Koga? I mean, he was nice and everything, but it got so sappy at the end…I swear if they made it any sappier…Mulan however, classic. Swear, classic. Mushu was awesome!_

**White-angel-snowflake:**

**Dude I wish! My story's kinda clichéd, and probably that's why not many people read it…but my other Lily/James one is soooo much better! Ariel is such a pretty name! Fit for a princess! The Little Mermaid II wasn't as good though…stretched it way too much.**

Anyways, chapter 12 up!

Summary? Um…I'll just put in a recap, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any other character. Ya.

* * *

"_**You don't want me to be your tutor?" **_

"_**Well, Potter, I have no choice. I would have rather preferred Amos, but since we're not in the same house…" Lily trailed off.**_

"_**Really? Well, in that case," James shook his head firmly. "No."**_

_**Lily turned aghast. "What?"**_

"_**No," James said simply. He turned heel and strode away, leaving a speechless Lily behind in his wake. She stared at his back, slowly realizing his words. He was giving up…**_

_**She was almost positive that he would've said yes. After all, in starting in fourth year through this year he crushed her, and this would've given him the opportunity that he wanted…but he said no.**_

_**What did that mean?**_

* * *

****

Chapter 12:

Lily sat in the library, contemplating. She sucked at transfiguration, and she knew it…not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but James Potter was the only one that _could_ tutor her in McGonagall's class. Amos wasn't good at it…_well yes he was_, she argued. Potter is just better. The best in that class.

What the heck was she going to do?

She twirled a strand of hair as she sat staring into thin air. She could always go and try again…but she didn't want to sound too desperate! Besides! Anyone would be better than Potter. She could just get the new girl from her dorm to teach her. Hermione—was it? She seemed smart. See, who ever said she needed _James Potter_?

She heard a scraping sound, and saw Bella sitting next to her. "Hey," she greeted. She saw the Bella looked frustrated and ruffled.

"Hey," Bella said, deadly. She ruffled her brown hair, leaning back on her chair. "Dude! Can you, like, believe Binns? He's a ghost! He's not supposed to be allowed to give out so much homework in class!"

Lily laughed. "Well, if it weren't for someone, we wouldn't have gotten so much homework!"

"Are you talking about me?" Bella asked innocently. "I didn't do anything! Those Marauders started it all by putting pieces of paper in my hair! What dweebs, right?"

Lily smiled weakly. She didn't know what to say… "Yeah…what dweebs," she replied, her smile fading altogether.

Suddenly, making fun of Potter (and his friends) didn't seem so fun anymore.

-

"You what! Prongs! This was the chance you were waiting for!" Sirius roared excitedly. "How could you turn her down? Are you asking to be rejected?"

James groaned and slumped his shoulders. "I know, I know, don't remind me! It's just, she really hates me! I didn't want to torture her if she really didn't want to!"

"You dumb boy!" Sirius pounded James' head with a pillow.

"Hey! Hey! Padfoot, stop!" James lept up and tackled Sirius while Remus and Peter looked on amusedly.

"Eh-hem!" The four turned to Hermione, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Have any of you seen Harry or Ron?" She tapped her foot, and bit her lip worriedly. "I haven't seen them for a while."

"You mean Porter and Westley?" Sirius asked. "Haven't seen em'. What's a girl like you doing with riffraff like them anyways? You could do much better."

Hermione frowned and sat on Harry's bed. "They are not riffraff. We've been through so much together and they've always been there for me. And besides, who could do better, you?"

Sirius grinned charmingly. "You betcha!"

She scoffed and turned to walk away. "Tell them I wanted to see them. And oh, Black?"

He winked. "Yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Call them riffraffs ever again, and you'll wish you'd never been born." She stalked out of the room, leaving silence behind her…that is, until James decided to speak up.

"Speaking of girls, Padfoot, you don't seem to be doing to well yourself," he laughed. Sirius puffed up his chest.

"I can get any girl I want! There is no girl who can resist this," he said knowingly, flexing.

"Look Prongs, me and Peter think you did the right thing," Remus spoke up out of know where. "If Lily really wanted your help, then she would ask you again. As you probably know, Diggory isn't even near your level of transfiguration, and being the smart girl that she is, Lily will probably figure that out too."

James frowned. "Yeah, but I downright rejected her. I don't think she'll come crawling back, I mean—this is Evans right? She's not that kind of girl. Her pride matches her temper."

Remus just shook his head. "Then wait and see." He picked up a random book from off the floor (the dorm was a mess) and started reading.

Peter was eating chocolate. When Sirius and James started staring at him, he looked up with a "What?"

The door burst open with a crash. "Man! Hermione's gonna kill us! We promised to meet her at six and it's already quarter till seven!" Ron stumbled in.

"I know! That potions mistress is no better than Snape! How could that even be possible?" Harry stumbled in after Ron, rubbing his arms. "Wiping off those barrels of slug? Who was she kidding?"

The Marauders watched as Harry and Ron, who were totally ignoring them, grabbed their robes. On their way out, Harry looked back.

"Which reminds me," he said with a smile. "Sirius, this girl said her name was Jessica Symiune…she wants to go out with you." He closed the door with a snap.

Sirius grinned and laughed. "See? See James? No one can resist the old Black charm!"

James just jumped on his bed and plugged his ears. "Except for that Granger girl…" he taunted. Sirius frowned.

"Except for her," he agreed.

-

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry called in panted breaths. "We—we were held up by the potions mistress and, and we—we…hold up!"

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, eyes reduced to little slits. "Do you two have _any_ idea how long I was waiting for you up in the common room? _FOUR HOURS_! Four whole hours! Do you know how much homework I could've gotten done during that time!"

Ron and Harry cowered. "We're sorry," Ron began. "But we were held up—"

She rounded on him. "And who's fault was that!"

"Hers!" Ron protested. "All we did was take notes, and the next thing you know…WHAM! Her hand snaps down on our table and she hold us back for detention! Really!"

"Hermione, it wasn't our fault. I mean, what's with you these days? You've been acting so tense!" Harry said. Hermione had the decency to look abashed as she slowly uncrossed her arms. "I mean! It was like—like a new Hermione was in the place of the old one that we loved!"

Hermione sighed and sank down against a wall, tears threatening to spill. Ron nudged Harry nervously as Harry turned pale.

"I mean—come on Hermione," Harry tried. "I didn't—well, I mean, I didn't mean it like that! We just—we're all just tired!"

"N-no…" she sobbed, her arms hugging her knees. "It's not that…"

"Er…Hermione. Do you wanna continue this somewhere more private?" Ron asked, looking up and down at the corridors where students were gathering, pointing at the three of them.

Harry crouched down and awkwardly patted Hermione's back. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go back to the common room. I mean, here's really not the best time—" he said, trying to make things better. Obviously, he had no clue what he was doing. Fat drops of water continued down Hermione's cheeks.

"Nooooo…I want to talk about it now!" she wailed. Harry and Ron winced, as Harry thought she sounded like Lavender or Parvati when she did that. "I'm sorry! I really am! But I can't control my temper these days! I'm homesick…I didn't tell you. But I miss my parents, and we're not even getting anywhere on our mi—"

Harry clapped a hand over her mouth as Ron helped her up. "Cummon, Ron. Let's get her to the secret passage that leads to Honeydukes. No one's gonna be there." They dragged her, crying and wailing, ignoring the bewildered stares from passersby. Unceremoniously, the dumped her on the floor of the passage.

She huddled near the wall. "I'm sorry. Look at me! I'm making a huge mess out of things! What am I doing here? I miss my parents, Lavender, Parvati…I miss the fact that no one here knows us! I can't believe I'm saying this (sorry Harry), but I miss the stares me and Ron get by just being your friends! The boy who lived! I just don't belong here!"

Ron and Harry sat down on the opposite wall, shaking there heads.

"And now you probably think I'm a big baby!" Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes, while Ron and Harry exchanged looks of shock.

"Not at all 'Mione!" Ron said, flabbergasted. "I mean, I miss my brothers and my parents too!"

"I know! But at least you get to see them here! You can know that they're safe, and that they're happy! I have no way to get in touch with my parents! I'm worried. What if Voldemort gets them! I haven't said goodbye!" she wiped at her tears.

"Hermione, like Ron said,we're practically family! I'm worried about all ofthem too!We're there for you! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Harry questioned.

Hermione sniffed. "Because I didn't want to seem weak! I mean, you guys didn't bring it up, and I just felt like I was blowing things way out of proportion—"

"You are, 'Mione," Ron said bluntly, ignoring the warning looks he got from Harry.

"I know," Hermione said.

"_You do_?" Harry and Ron chorused in union, shock evident on their faces.

"I do know! I can't help it though," she said. "Pictures just aren't the same as the person itself. I thought this would've been great, not easy, but fun! But here I am, crying in some secret passage, about being homesick! I'm sorry for ruining all the fun."

Ron enveloped Hermione in a hug and Harry enveloped both of them. Hermione broke into tears again, sniffling and laughing.

"Thanks guys. I feel a whole lot better," Hermione said after they broke apart.

Ron mumbled from the corner of his mouth, "And maybe we'll feel better when she starts leaving us alone, cutting us some slack." He was immediately silenced by an elbow in his ribs. "Ow…"

"Cummon, let's go," Harry offered his hands to both his friends. "Before anyone finds this suspicious."

"Um…too late…" Hermione whispered, staring horrified at the entrance.

There, blocking the entrance, were the four Marauders, and they didn't look too happy.

* * *

-

-

"Um…hi?" Ron said timidly.

The Marauders narrowed their eyes. "What are you doing here and how did you find this passage?"

"Um…ya know what?" Harry said, sidestepping Remus. "We were just leaving so…if you'll excuse us…"

"Hold up, Porter. We know something's up. You just show up here without any explanation—" Sirius began.

"We're transfer students from Beauxbatons!" Hermione interjected.

"And you seem to know the Great Hall very well—" James continued after Sirius.

"We've been here for several weeks!" Ron put in, outraged.

"And you're always murmuring as if something's in secret—" Remus said.

"You guys do to!" Harry said.

James grinned cockily. "Yeah, but see, we're the Marauders. We have a right to do that. This school belongs to us."

Sirius grinned also. "Forever and ever." Then he stopped, examined Hermione's face, and frowned, turning to Harry and Ron.

"What happened to her?"

"None of your business," answered Ron defensively.

"What'd you do?" he persisted.

"Nothing!" Harry said. "We didn't do anything! We were just having a nice little talk and she's a little homesick so—"

"You're lying," Sirius said. "I can always tell when a person's lying."

"We're not lying!" Ron said. "Ask Hermione!"

Hermione smiled tauntly. "It's okay Black. They're my friends. They wouldn't do anything to me."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sirius whispered in an undertone to James. Then aloud, he said, "Fine, but only because Hermione said so. If I find out that either of you touched one hair on her…" he trailed off warningly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed them and them exited the portrait, drawing away from the accusatory glances the Marauders kept passing to one another.

Uh-oh...

* * *

HEY! Nice chappie, at least I think. I mean! Dude, I stayed up all night w/ my friends at a sleepover. Rocked the house! Swear. Such a huge party.

_**What's your favorite movie? **_

I really don't have one, but Mulan Rouge was soooo said at the end. My friend cried.

* * *


	13. Misunderstandings

Oh geez louise! My teachers are so evillll…I swear, they live off of tormenting kids…I mean come on! Homework during spring break? How much eviler can they get? (sigh)

Reviewers:

**LovinLovegood1**:

I actually haven't seen Charlie's Angels! Can you believe what a hermit I am? My social life is writing, and more writing, and more writing…ahh…what I do for readers…Lol. Just joking. But I really do want to see it. And Talia is such a unique name! I love it!

Moirariordan: 

The Marauders are very stupid and I don't think I've seen any of the movies you've seen…you really do seem like a classic-y person. Um…I think I've heard of Garden State, but I really don't know that much about it. 

_DallasTexas_:

_Thank you! I know how you feel! I read this really AWEsome story on how Lily and a group of other kids came to the prestigious school Hogwarts, but since they weren't pureblood, no one likes them. Even James was really kinda mean, but then, after a while, he starts warming up to Lily…and then the story ends cuz' it never got updated. Made me really mad._

_**Emerald-eclipse:**_

_Hermione/Sirius? Ewwwww! Gross gross! Never! It's either Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Ron! Whichever you guys want. And Moulin Rouge is awesome! The song where it goes…um…I can't really remember the lyrics…oh well! I guess that means I have to see it again! But there was this really pretty song around the middle to end…_

_White-angel-snowflake:_

_Pirates of the Caribbean is a really funny movie. Johnny Depp was absolutely brilliant in that movie! And I know it's kind of late, but I really want to see Finding Neverland too. My friends were all RAVING about it, saying that it made you feel a lot of different emotions and that they all cried at the end. I was all like, "Uh…"_

Rays of sunlight:

Ella Enchanted was a really cute movie! But nothing like the book. One of my classmates said that they absolutely hated it because it took the enchanted out of Enchanted, if you know what I mean. And Van Helsing scared me. When that werewolf jumped out! Brr…Yeah, I know…I'm such a scaredy cat!

Sikame:

Lord of the Rings! Omg! I've been to the library and I still can't get the second or third movie! But I really liked the Fellowship of the Ring. Great movie. Savvy. The Harry Potter movies aren't as great as the books, and the third movie really made me pissed, but they're okay. I mean not brilliant…but pretty good as movies. (They were supposed to include the Quidditch Finals in the third movie!)

**90niner:**

Thank you thanks you thank you thank you thank you! I luv you! You submitted so many reviews! And (blushing), I have developed a bit from the beginning of the story, thanks to all my reviewers and their suggestions. Thank you very much.

_**Eternal Dragon101:**_

_**Your screen name is so cute! Omg! I don't know if anyone else has realized this, but it seems like most of the people that read fanfics are girls…is it just me?**_

_SpringBREAK:_

_Thank you! That's so nice! _

_**Underdog:**_

_**Chris Tucker is hilarious! And I think he looks a bit like Mario, ya know, the singer? Dear god, I'm going crazy…**_

As usual, I'll put in a recap, and not a summary.

Disclaimer:

I know how excited my readers are for me to finally UPDATE (yeah right), so I will just shut up and get with the story. I do not own Harry Potter or any one else.

* * *

_James grinned cockily. "Yeah, but see, we're the Marauders. We have a right to do that. This school belongs to us."_

_Sirius grinned also. "Forever and ever." Then he stopped, examined Hermione's face, and frowned, turning to Harry and Ron._

"_What happened to her?" _

"_None of your business," answered Ron defensively._

"_What'd you do?" he persisted._

"_Nothing!" Harry said. "We didn't do anything! We were just having a nice little talk and she's a little homesick so—"_

"_You're lying," Sirius said. "I can always tell when a person's lying."_

"_We're not lying!" Ron said. "Ask Hermione!"_

_Hermione smiled gauntly. "It's okay Black. They're my friends. They wouldn't do anything to me."_

"_I wouldn't bet on it," Sirius whispered in an undertone to James. Then aloud, he said, "Fine, but only because Hermione said so. If I find out that either of you touched one hair on her…" he trailed off warningly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed them and them exited the portrait, drawing away from the accusatory glances the Marauders kept passing to one another. _

_Uh oh…_

* * *

Chapter 13—

**Cut my life into pieces**

**This is my last resort**

**Suffocation, no breathing**

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding**

**This is my last resort **

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding

**Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide**

**Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

_**Papa Roach, Last Resort**_

* * *

****

"Sirius seems _very _defensive of you," Ron hinted. "And I mean very defensive."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They were in Charms, and as other people seemed to be trying to start a fire to a branch, Harry and Ron took the opportunity to interrogate Hermione. After all, this was the only class that the Marauders weren't in with them.

"I know," Hermione said, glancing around. "I keep telling him to stop, but he won't listen."

"Oh really?" Ron asked. "So you did nothing whatsoever to make him do anything like that?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said, affronted that Ron could suggest such a thing. "I have said nothing to him whatsoever! How could I fall for him? When he's the biggest player in the world? When I know exactly what we're doing?"

"Just so long as you remember," Harry said. "I'm reminding you now. He's my godfather. Just don't do anything stupid—"

"Like what!" Hermione snapped, jabbing her wand at the branch, which immediately made a _whooshing _sound and sparked up.

Ron jabbed his branch equally as hard, though he broke his branch in half. Cursing, he turned to Hermione. "Like loosing your **virginity** to Sirius Black, famous murderer—"

"Ron!" This time Harry got to him first before Hermione, who was utterly red in the face, could say anything.

"Sorry Harry," Ron hastily apologized. "I didn't mean that he was a murderer, just charged with—aww, forget I ever said anything."

"You boys are fools!" Hermione gritted through her teeth. "I can't believe that you wouldn't trust me with something this important. For goodness sakes! It's not like it's Voldemort! And besides, how do you know I'm a virgin? What am I saying? I don't like him!" she yelled.

"Whatever," Ron snorted, his ears turning red.

"I thought you weren't saying anything," Hermione said swiftly.

"Never mind that." Ron started scribbling down on his parchment as Flitwick passed by. "All you should be worried about is falling for a guy that's not from your time, that's Harry's godfather, and who you tried to save last year. He's not a guy you should be messi—"

"For heavens sake! Grow up! I don't like him! Get that through your thick skull!" Hermione snapped. Harry cut in between, trying to reason with her.

"We know you don't like him, Hermione," Harry stated. "We're just worried that you will. Remember what Snuffles said? He was the 'god' of Hogwarts. Girls fall for him all the time—"

"Not me!" Hermione argued hotly. "I'm not like those other girls."

"We know that Hermy!" Ron whispered loudly.

"Hermy!"

"Let the man finish!" Ron snapped back. Hermione pursed her lips in a 'Petunia' fashion and crossed her arms, completely forgetting about their assignment.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. Neither does Ron," Harry finished. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a doll," Hermione said flatly.

"We never said you were," mumbled Ron.

"Good! Cuz' I'm not!" Hermione said a little louder.

"Everything alright here?" Tiny little Professor Flickwick looked up at them.

"Fine," they all said. Even after he left, Hermione continued working, and completely disregarded Harry and Ron, leaving them to do their own assignments quietly.

Harry rolled over in his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Today's events flashed through his mind, and next to him, he heard Ron snore. Today was the full moon. He didn't expect Ron to remember, but it would've been nice, Harry thought, slightly annoyed. No doubt Hermione remembered. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep either. Looking around, there was no on in the room except him and Ron; of course, he knew why.

Remus would be suffering, Harry remembered suddenly. In his third year at Hogwarts, when he saw his professor turn into a werewolf, it looked so painful. Harry really didn't think about it, partly because he didn't want to…but also because he was afraid to. He always wondered somewhere deep in his conscience when Remus would drop dead on him too. Did being a werewolf affect his life-span?

He looked outside. The clouds were covering the moon, but it wouldn't matter. It really wouldn't matter. Harry jumped up, startled, as a crashing noise came from the common room. He stealthily grabbed his wand, and inched toward the door. Ron snored again. He really could sleep through a thunderstorm. Harry rolled his eyes and grasped the doorknob.

With as little noise as possible, he stood in the shadows, watching…waiting. A figure was sitting on the red couch. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, almost laughing. It was Hermione.

"Hermione?" he whispered. Hermione jumped. When she saw it was Harry, she exhaled sharply.

"Harry," she breathed, making room for him on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Harry chuckled. "You weren't exactly being quiet." Hermione blushed.

"Well, it was hard. My eyes were still adjusting. Besides, I didn't have my wand," she defended. "Is anyone else awake?"

"By anyone else, if you mean Ron, then no. He's such a heavy sleeper, you know." Harry lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand.

"Hm…" Hermione started into the fire and they lapsed into comfortable silence for a while. She suddenly spoke up a few minutes later. "It's coming, you know. I can feel it. I know it, and I'm scared."

Harry only glanced at her for a second before interlacing their hands, trying to provide some comfort. "I know. I am too." Hermione didn't seem to hear him.

"I wonder what's happening, you know? Back—back in our world, I mean," Hermione said in a strangled sort of whisper. "It feels different. It's the same. But it feels really different. I—I don't know how to explain it."

Harry just squeezed her hand. "I know. Ron knows too. It's not our Hogwarts. It's not our year, and it's not our home." Hermione smiled.

"Harry, do you know what I feel? I feel as if you understand me better than me sometimes." Hermione leaned back into the sofa, closing her eyes. Harry looked at their interlaced hands, and felt a jolt of guilt. _If Ron came down here…but it's comfort. Wouldn't he see that? _"I mean, Ron is such a git these days, and I don't know what's happening."

"He's probably homesick too," Harry said quickly, although he sort of knew the real reason. "I mean, come on! It's hardest on you guys because of your families back there. Me? I actually don't have anything to live for back there—"

"Don't say that!" Hermione said furiously. "You have me and Ron, and practically the whole world. It's not hardest on me or Ron, and you know it! It's _you_ who's having the most trouble. _You_ who's having to adjust the most. _You_ who's gonna be left broken in the end!"

Harry's eyes became stormy and Hermione immediately felt guilty. "It's not that we don't see it Harry," she said, more gently. "Ron and me can read you like a book. We could tell the first day how much you were struggling." She hugged him tightly. "But remember, we'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"Thanks Hermione."

Harry and Hermione swiveled their heads at the sound of a door closing.

"Is anyone else awake?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Not in the girls dormitories," Hermione whispered back. Harry felt a sinking sensation. He seemed to feel that a lot these days.

"I'll go check on Ron," he said, removing himself from the sofa. Just as he suspected, the boy's dorm was quiet.

No snoring.

Ron had seen. Problem was, what did he think it was?

* * *

James winced as Sirius dabbed at the wound with some alcohol. Remus was especially fierce tonight. They had wanted to go into the village, but…with the smell of humans everywhere, Remus had gone out of control. While trying to herd him back to the shack, James was swiped by him.

Sirius slapped a bandage on him, and then checked the 'exchange' students. They were still asleep. It was dawn when they crept in, looking like shit, with dead leaves in their hair, dried blood on their shirts, which were torn, and their eyes sagging. "It stopped bleeding mate. We really should get Madam Pomfrey to take a look at it…"

"No," James said firmly. "She'll ask. We all know she will. Besides, it's not that bad, just a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound?" Sirius would've snorted if he weren't so tired. "A flesh wound? That's what you call this?"

"Padfoot, drop it. We can't let Remus go through this himself. Even Wormtail agrees with us there," James said.

"Wormtail agrees with us on everything; that's hardly saying something," Sirius said. But without saying it, he knew that James was right. Did they risk everything just to be caught because of a mere wound? After all, things had gotten quite a bit better from the first time. Remus couldn't go through this alone. It would break him, inside and out.

"Speaking of Wormtail, where is he?" James looked around.

"He's with Moony. Last night was really rough on him." Sirius flopped on his bed, then sat back up. "You know what? I don't feel like sleeping. I feel like crap, but I really don't feel like sleeping." He looked toward the sleeping forms of Harry and Ron. "What do you think their story is?"

"We know their story," James said wearily, leaning against the bedpost, careful to not agitate the newly bandaged wound. "They went to Beauxbatons, but since their families are targets for Lord What's His Name—"

"Not that story. The real one," Sirius whispered reverently. He threw a pillow at the ceiling and caught it.

James eyed him. "What makes you think that stories fake?"

"Oh come on!" Sirius exclaimed as he caught the pillow. "You cannot be asking me that! Do you actually believe that all three of them at the same time came from Beauxbatons knowing each other? Being right in our year?"

"Well…" James started. "It's a bit of a coincidence, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. I mean, Lily hates me now, but by the end of this year, she's gonna be madly in love with me, so anything can happen right?"

A pillow hit him as an answer.

* * *

Harry sat on the other side of Hermione, eyeing Ron, who sat by Hermione also. She looked at both of them nervously. Harry had seen Sirius and James come in, and he almost got up once he saw how bloody his father was, but refrained, as that would've looked even more suspicious. They were too suspicious already.

He picked up a glass of pumpkin juice, nudging Hermione. Hermione's eyes flicked toward him, asking: _what_? He nodded his head toward Ron. Hermione shrugged. He sighed, but soon his thoughts were driven out at the sight of another package coming toward him, bearing the same handwriting.

Hermione reached out to grab it, but Harry shook his head. He took the package in his arm and grabbed Ron on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Hey—What?" Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione. He shook his head but grabbed a piece of toast as Harry pulled him along.

As soon as Ron and Harry were gone, Hermione slumped her shoulders. Something was going on with them, but they weren't including her in it.

Had she done something wrong?

Harry kept pulling Ron, until they reached an empty corridor. There, Ron shrugged him off.

"What!" Ron snarled. "I was having breakfast!"

"You heard me and Hermione. Well, probably not heard. But you saw us," Harry began.

"So?"

"Sooo, I didn't want you getting the wrong idea!" Harry said, frustrated.

Ron crossed his arms. "I didn't get the wrong idea! I was just wondering why I wasn't invited to this reunion."

"Reunion? What? Oh, never mind that. You were asleep!" Harry argued. "We didn't want to wake you! Besides, I heard Hermione. It's not like she woke me up!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I never thought that."

"Yes you did," Harry said. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"You're right, I did," he admitted, laughing. He then became serious, almost foreboding. "What'd you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. Just what's probably happening in our time," Harry replied. "How our families are doing. How Voldemort's doing."

"Dying in his grave, I hope. I mean, come on! How many times does he have to die to get the point that no one wants him alive?" Ron said exasperated. Harry just laughed at Ron's antics.

But down corridor, in the hospital wing, someone wasn't laughing. He was listening very carefully to their conversation, ears sharpened by the fading werewolf effects.

Remus scrunched his brows in confusion, piecing the pieces together.

* * *

**I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry!  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils **

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

**I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying **

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding!  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

**_Papa Roach, Last Resort_**

* * *

****

Yes folks! I changed the name of the story! I hope you guys didn't get confused, but I just thought that my old name was really common. Well, maybe not common, but it definitely didn't spark any interest.

And let me remind readers why you review, (yes I know! Again, but somehow, people need reminding).

It's to tell other people which stories are bad and which stories are worth your time. I don't care if you think my story is absolute crap, but feel free to review anyways.

_**Who is your favorite band? **_

Sum 41 is a great band! But then again, so is a lot of others. Like Chemical Romance (Did you see Helena's video? Really weird, but pretty cool), Crossfade (awesome name), The Killers (weird stuff, but addicting all the same) and a lot of others…but I'm really kinda lazy right now. So yeah, that's me!


	14. Givens and Ungivens

Hey guys! I know it takes me incredibly long to update, but my holocaust projects due very soon, and I had to cram it all in. I don't know why teachers do all these projects on the holocaust. You seem to do one every three years…one in elementary, in middle, and in high! Oh well.

And I kinda met Laurie Halse Anderson. Author of Fever, 1793 and Speak. Brilliant! She's awesome, but I didn't really meet her. She just came to the school and talked to us about it. You guys should read her books sometime.

Reviewers:

**ZWng Dragon:**

**Harry and Hermione? Hmm…I really still don't know yet. I'm so clueless! I've already written like (counting) 13 chapter and I'm not even sure about the pairing! Sickening.**

_Nightwing 509:_

_That's gross though! McGonagall and Harry! She totally ancient! Imagine…aww gross. You gotta be crackin' me! But you're right, it would throw everyone into a twist._

Brighton Baby:

You're joking me! We have totally the same taste in music! That's rockin'! (lol get it? I know, I know…I'm not funny, so I'll stop now). The Killers are AWESOME! I also like My Chemical Romance, and Exit Ten (which is a British band, if you didn't know), but sometimes Exit Ten is just way too metal-ly. It sounds kinda like Metallica, and well…Metallica's just okay. But the White Stripes are cool.

**White-angel-snowflake:**

**I'm soooorrryyyy...I'm slow at typing! I've always been slow (well, not so much slow as lazy, but let's not dwell on that). You are just like my friend. She absolutely adores Maroon 5! My gosh, I can't stand them. But simple plan…rock on sista!**

_Moirariordan:_

_I haven't got the My Chemical Romance CD, but I do want it majorly. Helena was freaky, and it freaked me out (especially that girl who popped out of the coffin like a vampire), but that's just their style. And The Killers! Yes! One of my absolute favorite bands. I was listening to Led Zepplin today (my friend recommended me too), but I don't know…the music back then was really different. And I have no clue if it's gonna be Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione, but to tell you the truth, I have no idea why a lot of people want Harry to end up with Hermione. It's awkward like that._

**Eternal Dragon101:**

**Lol. It seems girls are just more in touch with their feelings. Writing it out in a story or something helps a lot. Or maybe it's just that guys are too lazy, but whatever. Girls tend to live longer than guys both ways. My screen name? Unique? Sista, those to things don't belong together in a sentence. If you go on search, and type in hazardous, like five results will come up. There are just too many people on fanfic, but that's the way I like it.**

LovinLovegood1:

Thanx.

Lolly O'Neill:

Awww **(blushes). **Thanx! That's so incredibly nice, but I have a twisted sense of humor. And I hope you didn't hurt yourself, falling off your chair like that. Sum 41! Omg! That band makes me go absolutely crazy! Crazy crazy crazy! Love them much!

_Haley Potter:_

_Thank you! And Simple Plan is an awesome band. They gotta keep rockin'._

**CrAzYaNdPsYcHo:**

**Sad? Oh man, I didn't know they were sad! But thanx, that sure made my day!**

_Emerald-Eclipse:_

_Are you bloody kidding me? I wouldn't make it Sirius/Harry! I'm sorry, I'm just really not into slashes. I don't have anything against gays and all, but reading about that makes me kinda squirmy…especially things like Harry/James or Harry/Sirius or even Harry/Voldemort and Harry/Remus. And yes, SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!_

Kilikapele:

Awww…thanx! Most people say that my topic for this story is too commonly used, so it kinda turns the reader off…but your review really helped.

_IcyCrystal:_

_Yeah, you're right. I probably would fall asleep and you wouldn't want that now, would ya? (only Joking)_

**Klnolan:**

**I don't know if I'm gonna make this Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ron yet. I know it's really late to be still unsure about this sorta stuff, but it's REALLY hard deciding! What would you rather have me do?**

_Shalaren:_

_…sorry…_

Jane-Lily:

Ewww…sorry, I'm not that into slash. And I'm updating! Hermione and Ron do seem to belong together but come on! Where would be the drama in that?

Pleione:

Thank you. That's really nice!'

_ww:_

_of course you can vote for couples! Lol! I didn't think anyone read my reviews, but that's alright! _

**Rem'sony:**

**Your screen names are always so unique and different. They make me happy for some reason.**

IT'S SICK SEASON! I'm have a bloody stuffy nose and a hacking cough. Ah…to think I survived flu season but not this.

Disclaimer: Bloody hell, I'm not writing another one.

* * *

"_Reunion? What? Oh, never mind that. You were asleep!" Harry argued. "We didn't want to wake you! Besides, I heard Hermione. It's not like she woke me up!"_

_Ron rolled his eyes. "I never thought that."_

"_Yes you did," Harry said. Ron grinned sheepishly._

"_You're right, I did," he admitted, laughing. He then became serious, almost foreboding. "What'd you guys talk about?"_

"_Nothing really. Just what's probably happening in our time," Harry replied. "How our families are doing. How Voldemort's doing."_

"_Dying in his grave, I hope. I mean, come on! How many times does he have to die to get the point that no one wants him alive?" Ron said exasperated. Harry just laughed at Ron's antics._

_But down corridor, in the hospital wing, someone wasn't laughing. He was listening very carefully to their conversation, ears sharpened by the fading werewolf effects._

_Remus scrunched his brows in confusion, piecing the pieces together._

* * *

**_Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look, I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They won't stop till they've reached their dreams _**

Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

**_I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War III _**

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong.

* * *

**  
**

"Why are we going to Dumbledore's office again?" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and they both sighed.

"He called for us," Hermione replied, exasperatedly. "It must've been urgent for us to miss out on class." She looked at the two of them suspiciously. "You guys still haven't told me why both of you skipped out on breakfast all of a sudden."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances uneasily. "Well," Ron started. "I felt sick to my stomach. I had to come see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione scoffed. "And I suppose Harry just got a mind message that you felt sick and wanted him to help you get to the hospital room? I think not."

"You think wrong," Ron retorted stubbornly. "In fact, you've got to _stop_ thinking so much. It's unhealthy."

"Only to you."

They approached the gargoyle in silence. Harry took out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket and smoothed it out. Dumbledore's loopy handwriting covered it.

**_Would you bring Mr. Westley and Ms. Granger with you when you come to my office right now? The password it "Licorice Wings". Tell Professor McGonagall that I need to speak to the three of you. She will understand._**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Hermione cleared her throat. "Do you want to say the password Harry?" Harry grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sure. Um—Licorice Wings," Harry said. They stood back to watch as the gargoyle rotated upwards, revealing a set of winding staircases to the headmaster's quarters. They walked in silence, their robes swishing around.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them, his head inclined gravely. In is hand he held a letter; their was no twinkle in his eye.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted. "You wanted to see us." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, please have a seat Mr. Porter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Westley." He conjured up a tray of tea. Ron and Hermione both took some, but seeing as what almost happened with Umbridge last year, Harry declined. Dumbledore cleared his throat before starting.

"It has come to my attention that you three are not from Beauxbatons at all."

Hermione yelped quietly and dropped her cup of tea. Ron's hands started shaking. Harry wished they weren't so jumpy. "I do not understand what you are talking about, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quietly, but firmly. "If you talk to Madam Maxime, I'm sure you'll—"

"Oh, but I did. I am not mistaken on this Mr. Porter. You see, Madam Maxime and I go back quite a long time. You were mistaken to use her as your alibi," he said quietly. "I suggest you tell me where you are from now, or I shall have no choice but to expel you."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "Ex—expelled? On no…no! Sir, you can't expel us!"

"Ms. Granger, if you do not wish to be expelled, you should tell me exactly what you are doing here. I will perfectly understand if Voldemort—Mr. Westley?—is after you, but tell me. I can provide means for the protection," Dumbledore said. "If you keep keeping secrets from, I shall have to do things I'd rather not do to keep my students safe."

Hermione's breath got quicker and Ron got paler by the second. "Expelled…expelled," she kept whimpering. Harry's muscle twitched in his jaw.

"Headmaster, we are not keeping anything from you," he said looking into Dumbledore's eyes, praying his Occlumency would work. No such luck. None at all.

* * *

"James! We never go out anymore!" Trista whined noisily in James's ear. James ground his teeth in annoyance. Trista was a great girl, she was…it was just days like this that he couldn't stand. 

"I'm sorry, but being Quidditch captain is taking up most of my time. You don't want me to lose, do you ?" James buried his head in his hands thinking, _Astrology…damn! What was that star again?_

Trista pouted her perfect lips. "No, I don't," she said in a normal voice, sighing and smiling at the same time. "It's okay then, we'll go out some other time then, how's that?"

James looked up at her, grinning too. "That'd be great. Wednesday, at nine?"

"See ya then James," she purred, sliding off his lap and flouncing up the girls' staircase. His eyes stayed there for a minute, and then he shook his head, biting his quill. He never noticed someone else was there until the spoke.

"I see you've been keeping busy Potter."

James closed his eyes, knowing who it was before he turned around. "Good evening Evans. Are you eavesdropping on me and Trista?"

"Not eavesdropping, merely looking on with interest. I didn't know you were that interested in her," she said idly, flicking a strand of hair off her shoulder.

"And why not?"

"Considering how you ask me out every other day still—it's hard to really imagine what a guy like you must have to go through." Lily flopped down on the couch, a fair distance away from him.

"Ahh," James sighed dramatically. "Pure hell of course. All the ladies want me, all the men want me too."

Lily snorted quietly and disbelievingly. "You wish." James closed his eyes and fell back onto the couch, crushing Lily, who shrieked. "Get off me Potter!"

James opened one eyes, and closed it again. "You wish," he shot back. "I'm quite comfortable here. I think I'll be going to sleep now." The flipped over on his side, his head in Lily's lap.

"POTTER!" She wriggled underneath him and tried to push him off her lap. "Damn! Your head really is heavier than I thought it would be, which is quite heavy. Egotistical git."

"That's nice, Lily m'dear, but if you don't mind…" he dozed off. Lily looked disgruntled and snorted.

"How can you be going to sleep? It's the middle of the afternoon, and besides, we have a class in thirty minutes!" She looked at her watch. "Well, actually, twenty nine, but really—"

"Does it look like I care? Haven't you ever heard of an afternoon nap? Now shhhh," he yawned. Lily struggled to stand up, ignoring James, who was complaining. "Keep still."

"Would you _please_ get off of me Potter? I have to meet Amos in five minutes," she whined. James immediately stiffened.

"Amos?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting with him down by the lake. He wants to go on a picnic." She twirled her blazing hair hypnotically. "I don't wanna be late." She knew this was killing him because he still liked her. But serves him right. He can't be having a girlfriend and be liking some other girl (namely her). But his disappointed face made her shift guiltily. She noticed that he had given up quite easily this time.

"Well um…" she paused awkwardly. Maybe she shouldn't have brung up Amos.

"Yeah, okay," James tried to make it look as though it wasn't a big deal, and he found that he was getting worse at it every time he tried.

Lily nodded at him. "I'd better be going then." She turned and walked up the girls' staircase, no doubt getting ready for her date. James turned around and flopped right back on the couch, wishing he was anyone but himself.

* * *

"What do you mean? Need I question your loyalty again Wormtail?" a voice hissed through the gloomy room. A shaking figure was huddle on his knees, making sure that his head was kept low. 

"N-no, m'lord. My loyalty h-has never wavered. I'll keep them apart, m'lord---just give me another chance…to prove myself," the figure said earnestly. Lord Voldemort sneered, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Very well, Wormtail. I am not unfair; go and keep them apart at all costs so you can—" he paused, looking around the room, sneering, "_prove_ yourself." He gave a high pitched laugh and raised his wand. The man named Wormtail was blown out of the room.

* * *

"Mr. Porter, I sense you are not telling me the truth. Unless you do so now, I shall have no choice but to bodily remove you from this school." Dumbledore stood up, his towering figure roaming his office. He paced around the room. "I do not believe you wish anyone harm, however, one innocent could be one guilty. That is too much of a risk to take." 

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "Do you have proof that we are truly not from Beauxbatons? I mean, are you positive?" Dumbledore stopped pacing to look at her from behind his moon spectacles.

"On the matters which I am mistaken, it is never on something like this. Now I ask again, do you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore looked in Hermione's eyes. "Do not be mistaken Ms. Granger. One mistake is much more than what you can risk. Do not make a mistake." He gave them a letter that was on his desk.

Hermione took one look at it and turned pale. "Oh," she said in a small voice. She leaned against Harry for support. Ron glanced at her and then at Harry, grinning weirdly. Harry stood up to look at the letter himself, having a solid excuse not to have Hermione leaning on him. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but…

He focused on the letter in front of him. It was from Madam Maxime to Professor Dumbledore, replying to his last letter. _Their cover was blown._

* * *

Lily laughed at Amos' antics. He was just too cute to resist. She looked up at him dreamily. He was so handsome, dashing, in fact. _A prince in shining armor…_

As a child she always dreamed of someone like that, but she never expected to find him until that day, in third year, when he asked her for a quill he could borrow. They became friends and well, now they were going out. The years were just going way to fast.

"And he says to me, 'That's not a hag, that's my girlfriend.'," Amos laughed. He looked at Lily and gave her a shove playfully. "Thinkin' about your handsome boyfriend."

Lily grinned back at him. "Oh yes, that Sirius Black is mighty somethin'." Amos looked indignant. "Just joking."

"You better be," he grinned. "James Potter is so much finer."

Lily shrieked even though she knew he was joking. "Save me! Save me! The guy of my dreams is gay! _Ahhhh_!" She swayed her arm and pretended to collapse in his arms. "Oh! My prince in shining armor. Come to save your princess?"

"Ah, but of course!" He kissed her. "My my, is it me or are you gaining weight?"

"What!" Lily slapped his arm. _This guy sure knows how to ruin a moment…_

"I was only kidding," Amos protested, rubbing his arm. "Even if you were the fattest person on Earth, I would still love hanging out with you." _Ouch, that hurt,_ Lily thought. _I would still love hanging out with you?_ It's always bad when a guy says 'I love hanging out with you' when they're trying to avoid 'I love you'.

This put Lily in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy? **_

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUVs  
When kids are starving in the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair

Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's **_going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something, something is wrong _**

Is everybody going crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on?  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

**_-Simple Plan, Crazy_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry! I know, that was really short, but sorry. I have a lot a lot of projects! Many many!

Two books I wanna recommend to you:

_Zodiac P.I._

_Night_

Both wonderful books. I think you'll like them. Also try:

_A Chinese Cinderella_

It's so sad!

**_Can anyone tell me what is up with Paula Abdul lately? All this gossip about her is driving me nuts! Oh! And who's your favorite on American Idol? _**

I don't really watch it that much, so I don't have a favorite. But feel free to cast your opinions. Oh! And read the top! About Laurie Halse Anderson!

* * *


	15. Author's Note

I know, I know! Everyone hates author's notes cuz' they get in the way of the story, but I promise I'll delete this the next time I update...which I will! If any of you read my other stories, you'll see that I put this note on my other story too and I haven't forgot about this story or anything, I just haven't had time to update! I'm soooo sorry. If you want more info, go to my other story, if not, then w/e. i'd be too lazy to do it if i were you nehoos.

My mail is simply overflowing because I haven't read any fanfic things and I have so many people on author alert and now...well, most of you will get what i mean!

thanx,

hazardous

p.s. i'll try and update asap! k? neone know when pride and prejudice comes out?


	16. Misconceptions

Ahhhh! I know, I know, I know. It's been such a long time! But my computer got a virus and it shut down, so my dad had to redo all this stuff on his laptop to make it seem like a real computer for now. But the bad news is that all of my previous chapters and everything got deleted! DELETED! All this crap hard work for nothing! Ya know?

But thanx to my reviewers anyways! I feel incredibly bad for not updating for the past few months! And I don't know how to make up for it. Ideas?

**Pleione:**

**James shouldn't be going out with someone else if he likes Lily. That is totally true! But since he can't get Lily…well, I mean, he's been trying for the longest time. And she still rejects him. That's a total blow on that huge ego of his, ya know? You know how guys are…insensitive creatures but w/e. That's just their nature.**

DallasTexas:

_I seriously think I am going to make this a Hermione/Ron since many people voted for that. Hermione/Harry seems kinda weird cuz' they're just such good friends, and Harry showed no interest for her…ever! I seriously kinda feel bad for this girl, but that's only if she likes Harry. Also, one of my stupid friends was all like, "Dude, Hermione and Harry are brother and sister, do you know that? I heard it on the news." I was all like, "Impossible. What news station do you listen to?"_

White-angel-snowflake:

Chinese Cinderella and Falling Leaves are kinda like the same thing. It's the same author and kinda the same theme, except Falling Leaves is just more of a biography. It was kinda boring in some places. I don't even know who turned out to be American Idol, but I know the Vonselle wasn't, even though I really liked her. My second choice was Kerri though and she got to be one of the finalists, soo…maybe? And what's X factor?

Moirariordan:

**I'm sorry for spreading everything out! But I didn't wanna leave anyone out so…I'll try to keep it more on one group or so. Night is by Elie Wiesel and correct! It is about the Holocaust. It's really quite short but it makes an impact on your opinion of the Germans. You don't like them even more then, but to be fair, some of them really didn't like Hitler, but were forced to do what he told them to do to the Jews…such a sad chapter of world history.**

Eternal Dragon101:

_You're possibly gonna kill me for not updating fast enough, but the delay was unavoidable. And thank you! You are one of the first people that said my username was cute! I kinda had a different one that I don't remember now…but then I changed it cuz' it was too boring._

Hewhoistomriddle:

Awww…that is really nice that you like the story! That makes me happier than anything else this crappy summer. And I really couldn't even begin to imagine the feeling of seeing your dead parents when they weren't dead and they weren't your parents. That is totally freaky!

LovinLovegood1:

**Kelly Clarkson has a fantastic voice. It's all soothing and pretty and everything. I really liked her song Behind These Hazel Eyes. Did you notice that all of her songs are pretty much about relationships and guys and how you have to be strong? I wonder if anything happened to her to make her sing those.**

Amrawo:

_Lol! I haven't heard of anything but Angus! And I haven't read that either. But my friend has. She's really into relationship stuff…it is about relationships right? Or maybe it was another book. But w/e, I'll try and check them out the next time I go to the public library if they are really THAT funny._

Poisoned Ink898:

Thanx! And I'm sincerely sorry for not updating. There seems to be so many things to do (not for me, but probably for you) during the summer. I'm just plain lazy and didn't wanna type for a few…months.

IamSiriusgrl:

**I stopped watching A.I. afterwards cuz' my teachers were piling homework on me! But did Kerri Underwood win? Or was it that other guy? Bo? Right?**

Jersey Princess:

AHHHH! Me too! I used to like Harry/Hermione, but then it kinda just flopped, and I was like, Harry gets everything and Ron gets nothing. So that wasn't fair. But I've decided that I'm most likely going to make this a Hr/Ron fic. Why do you detest Harry/Ginny? I mean, the story isn't gonna have them together, but I'd like to know why anyways.

Tea-and-cake-or-death:

**Lol! I love your screen name! It's adorable and cute!**

Dusty Dawn:

_Thank you! You do not know how much your comment means to me right now._

Pandas rule the world:

Ahhh! I love your name! Pandas do rule the world and it's sooo incredibly sad that they are quickly diminishing in numbers! But I'm really happy that at least everyone's trying to save them, ya know? Like China has passed laws and everything. But I guess the rest is up to the public people and citizens and everything. (sigh)

Shelm:

**Three Doors Down is a pretty awesome band. I like their style. I've been wondering, does that count as Emo? Seriously, what is Emo? Is that just another word for alternative and rock? Uhh…all these terms are killing my brain!**

Shalaren:

_Why are you thanking me for updating? I should be thanking you for reviewing!_

Rem'sony:

Rem? How can I figure out what that stands for? Meanie…Does it stand for Remus? If it doesn't, then I am seriously dumb, even if you did leave me a clue! Urgg…it's summer too! About your riddle…I have a guess.

What is better then god and worse than hell,

The poor have it but the rich don't,

If you eat it you die,

What is this?

Is it nothing? I mean, better than god? come on...nothing.

* * *

--

"_Mr. Porter, I sense you are not telling me the truth. Unless you do so now, I shall have no choice but to bodily remove you from this school." Dumbledore stood up, his towering figure roaming his office. He paced around the room. "I do not believe you wish anyone harm, however, one innocent could be one guilty. That is too much of a risk to take." _

"_Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "Do you have proof that we are truly not from Beauxbatons? I mean, are you positive?" Dumbledore stopped pacing to look at her from behind his moon spectacles._

"_On the matters which I am mistaken, it is never on something like this. Now I ask again, do you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore looked in Hermione's eyes. "Do not be mistaken Ms. Granger. One mistake is much more than what you can risk. Do not make a mistake." He gave them a letter that was on his desk._

_Hermione took one look at it and turned pale. "Oh," she said in a small voice. She leaned against Harry for support. Ron glanced at her and then at Harry, grinning weirdly. Harry stood up to look at the letter himself, having a solid excuse not to have Hermione leaning on him. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but…_

_He focused on the letter in front of him. It was from Madam Maxime to Professor Dumbledore, replying to his last letter. Their cover was blown._

_Lily laughed at Amos' antics. He was just too cute to resist. She looked up at him dreamily. He was so handsome, dashing, in fact. A prince in shining armor… _

_As a child she always dreamed of someone like that, but she never expected to find him until that day, in third year, when he asked her for a quill he could borrow. They became friends and well, now they were going out. The years were just going way to fast._

"_And he says to me, 'That's not a hag, that's my girlfriend.'," Amos laughed. He looked at Lily and gave her a shove playfully. "Thinkin' about your handsome boyfriend."_

_Lily grinned back at him. "Oh yes, that Sirius Black is mighty somethin'." Amos looked indignant. "Just joking."_

"_You better be," he grinned. "James Potter is so much finer."_

_Lily shrieked even though she knew he was joking. "Save me! Save me! The guy of my dreams is gay! Ahhhh!" She swayed her arm and pretended to collapse in his arms. "Oh! My prince in shining armor. Come to save your princess?"_

"_Ah, but of course!" He kissed her. "My my, is it me or are you gaining weight?"_

"_What!" Lily slapped his arm. This guy sure knows how to ruin a moment…_

"_I was only kidding," Amos protested, rubbing his arm. "Even if you were the fattest person on Earth, I would still love hanging out with you." Ouch, that hurt, Lily thought. I would still love hanging out with you? It's always bad when a guy says 'I love hanging out with you' when they're trying to avoid 'I love you'._

* * *

--

Lily flopped face down on her bed and curled up. The sun was blinding her. "Stop! Guys, it's a Saturday, go back to sleep." She faced the other direction but found it not as comfortable. Reluctantly, she flipped back around to face Bella, who was smiling cheekily down at her. "Bella, you meanie, shut the stupid blinds."

Bella laughed. "You lazy pig…you've slept for fifteen hours!" She tugged the pillow out from under Lily and hit her with it lightly. Lily just snuggled deeper in the covers.

"I need sleep. Now go away." Lily grabbed her pillow back and clutched it tightly, yawning. "Great, I can't go to sleep anymore. I hope you're happy Bella." She sat up, slouching and trying to stretch. "Ahh…that feels good. What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast!" Bella replied cheerfully. "Cummon. Let's go!" She dragged Lily to the wardrobe and Lily tiredly put on her clothes. Since it was a weekend, it didn't really matter that much what you wore…and it was a Hogsmeade weekend too, so it really didn't matter that much. It was just idiots like James Potter who needed uniforms anyway…that and his slutty fan club. Lily groaned and rubbed her head. These thoughts were too disgusting to think about in the morning, so she idly allowed Bella to drag her to the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, Lily suddenly frowned. Potter was always here earlier than she was, but somehow, today, he wasn't here. Arrrrgg…why was she thinking about that idiot? But nonetheless…

"Hey Bella, do you know where Potter and his lackeys are?" Lily asked, reaching for her pumpkin juice. Bella frowned slightly, her hair swaying with her movements.

"I heard that Lupin was sick, so maybe their at the hospital wing…but I'm not sure. Who knows what they're up to these days? For all we know, they could barge in here at any second. I don't think they would miss breakfast though." Bella helped herself to some sausage that was in front of her. She looked at Lily's plate and raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh…I don't have much of an appetite," Lily assured her, smiling.

"What?" Bella stared at her and laughed lightly. "You're joking right? This coming from the Lily Evans that always ate something no matter what?"

Lily waved off the comment. "So, you said that Remus was sick?" She bit her lower lip. "Maybe I should go check on him."

Bella grinned slyly. "But you already have AAAmmosss…remember? You're boyfriend?"

Lily got up and grinned back. "I won't tell if you won't." She wandered along the corridor to get to the hospital wing. She actually just wanted to get out of the Great Hall. Looking at food didn't do her much good this morning, but she could still check up on Remus. It's not like she hated him or anything. _Just the other three…_she thought to herself wryly as she climbed the stairs.

"We'll check up on you again, Remus. Just don't do anything stupid okay? In fact, since you love us sooo much, we'll be back right after class is over—"

James's voice rang out through the corrider as Lily hid behind a statue of Goleik the Gremlin. She didn't feel like seeing him at the moment. As she peeked around the corner, she saw two of the four Marauders exit the hospital wing. _Where was Pettigrew?_

Sirius and James walked right past her and Lily breathed out a sigh of relief. She slipped down the gloomy, dark corridor and strode in the hospital wing, more confident than she felt. It wasn't as if she was cheating on Amos or anything, so she shouldn't be all weird, right? The pale walls shone brightly as she entered the sick ward. Remus was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, but Lily could tell that he wasn't sleeping. How could he be, when James and Sirius just came to see him? She took a seat next to the window and Remus, startled, opened his eyes.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked weakly, managing a little wave.

She smiled brightly. "Nothing. I heard you were sick, so I came to see you. How are you?" Remus relaxed, but shifted a bit.

"I'm fine. It's not like it's anything life threatening or anything," he joked. "but I am honored that you could be worried about me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked, affronted. "I am a very caring person, except when it comes to the other three idiots. But whatever, if Potter got hurt, I wouldn't just be uncaring like a statue. After all, he is Dumbledore's golden boy. He has to have some good qualities."

Remus coughed quietly. "I'll tell James you said hi."

"You do that."

* * *

"Harry, do you want something to eat?" Hermione came in with a plate of delicious smelling sausages and pancakes that were tickling Harry's nose with their delicious scents. He gestured to the nightstand and she put it down.

"Thanks," he said, staring back out toward the window, where you could see Hagrid bustling about with jingles on his boots. Hermione stood next to him and her shadow fell over him as he looked at her. "What?" he asked, almost defensively, as she crossed her arms and peered into his eyes.

"It's Remus, isn't it?"

Harry looked at her, annoyed that she was so fast at picking things up. What he wouldn't do to make her average for a day… "Who else could it be?" he answered her question quietly. She sighed and sat on his bed.

"I overheard Bella talking to Lily about it and I knew that was why you weren't at breakfast," she explained without him asking.

"Where's Ron?" Harry changed the subject quickly because he didn't want to talk about this to her anymore. He felt guilty, though, after she flashed a look of hurt and annoyance.

"If you really wanna know, he's still downstairs eating, saying, 'Harry can handle himself. You don't need to worry so much!' It was almost as if he didn't care that you were up here alone!" Hermione commented in disbelief. "He even tried to get me to stay down there, but I decided to come up here anyways. I think he was kinda mad when I left. What is with you two lately?"

Harry berated himself for lying, yet again to Hermione, but he still did. "It's nothing. Just emotions. Ron thinks that his parents might be around here even if he hasn't seen them yet. Besides, he's worried, but he has different ways of showing it. He knows I need space sometimes."

"Is that your way of telling me that I'm not wanted here?" Hermione shifted. "Because I can go if you really want me to…"

Harry didn't say anything and she huffed angrily.

"Fine! I don't know why I bother! You just try and show someone that you care and all you get is nothing." She stormed out of the dorm angrily and he heard her stomping down the steps. Harry stared at her back sadly.

"But Hermione," he whispered, "I do know you care, but I just can't accept it. Ron needs you more than you know." He glanced at the letter on his nightstand and frowned. Dumbledore already knew that they weren't normal, that they didn't belong, but he was still letting them stay here. After they had read the letter from Madame Maxine to Dumbledore, all he asked was "Can I trust you?"

Could he trust them, or were they not to be trusted? Harry couldn't quite tell anymore or maybe, he never could really answer that question in the first place.

* * *

"Things went pretty damn bad yesterday," Sirius leaned on the wall. James sat down and buried his face in his hands. "I've never seen him look so bad after one of his transformations. Where the _hell_ was Wormtail?" he asked angrily all of a sudden. "The one bloody night we could've used him, that stupid rat just…" he sighed. "He just disappeared."

Last night had been the full moon. They had done everything according to plan and still messed everything up. Remus was quite well during the beginning and James and Sirius carefully led him outside, thinking that no one was there. Suddenly, the wolf in him started growling and he slashed his way through everything and everything meant everything. They almost became minced meat themselves.

James looked up at him, defeated. "Sirius, no more rendevous. Not even when we're with him. He was so close to being exposed and biting that person…it's not worth it anymore." Sirius looked at him.

"Was it ever?"

------------------------------

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Haha (slaps herself) it's been almost…maybe more than half a year…hehe…sorry. But I'll try and update more often …promise! too bad there's not much drama in this chappie, but it kinda sets the thing for the next chapter.

So…what's been going on? Any drama? This year's been so crazy and I don't know why. It's not as if school's anything new and I should be used to it..but still…wow! Veteran's day is coming up! Friday! Yipee!

* * *


End file.
